Consequences
by Shy Chey 97
Summary: RE UPLOADED! SEQUEL TO MISSING THIS. After everything that they had been through they survived, Gibbs had gotten his family back and even though Josaf tried he did not break them. But when the unthinkable happens and he escapes will the be able to survive this terror, or will they be left in the wake of his desruction to face the Consequences. Hint: Marie is back! CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: I'm baackk! Sorry it took so long I've been really really busy with school. Plus my wifi hasn't been working so I have to use my mobile network which my mom didn't like since I don't have unlimited. Ooopps:/ Sorry mom:) I have to admit I am a little scared about starting a new story even though it has its Missing This roots. Please review and let me know that you are still with me and reading my story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made my day. (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, Bluemoon909, Guest, harryginny9, OrtonsMistress, magiclover13, NCIS FTW, hslacer, itzcheeseball) You guys are awesome keep it up:) So here it is the long awaited sequel I hope you enjoy. BTW there will be a couple guests from Criminal Minds later on yay:)- Shy Chey

Kate stood there shocked at the girls blunt question. She really didn't want to answer it but she knew that she had to. "Marie I don't what-"

"You're not dead Marie. I just needed to keep you a bit longer, but you were hell bent on waking up. I myself find it rude that you didn't even think to say helo seeming as how I've been watching over you since the day you were born" A mystery woman who had just entered the room said with a smile. Marie quickly turned around to find yet another stranger smiling at her. Though this stranger she knew. She could see the striking simularities between herself and this woman, and even though she had only seen pictures of her when she was much younger she knew without a doubt who this woman was. She looked at her shocked at the fact that she was getting a chance to meet the person that she knew her dad would kill to see again. Her sister, Kelly. She smiled and was shocked when Kelly stepped foward and embraced her in a hug. Marie had recognized her almost immediatly she had Gibbs' eyes. A sky blue with a fiery red. Beautiful.

"Nice to know that you recognize me seeming as how we've never met." Kelly said releasing her and taking a closer look at the sister that she had been watching over since the day she was born. When she saw that her dad and Marie were together she jumped for joy. She remembered thinking that if it didn't happen soon that she would come down there herself somehow and kick their asses so hard that it would send them flying towards one another so fast that they wouldn't know what happened.

Kate smiled at the scene in front of her. She too had been secretly hoping that they would get a chance to meet. She knew how important family was to Gibbs and she had no doubt that Marie felt the same.

Marie pulled back. "He misses you alot you know?" She said quietly. She wasn't sure how to go from there. Here she was talking to her dead sister. How many people can say that has happened in their lives. Kelly smiled. "I know he does but he has you and Jenny now and that's all that matters. He's happy."

"Are you sure I'm not dead, because the evidence seems to be indicating otherwise. I'm standing here talking to my dead friend and sister." Marie said trying her best not to sound worried but in all honesty she was scared to death. She saw the monitors and they clearly indicated that she was no more. Unless her eyes had been playing tricks on her which they had done when she was being held captive and the many nights after that when she could have sworn she saw Josaf standing in her room just days after the event so many years ago.

Kelly smiled. " Well if you want to get technical then yes, technically you are dead, but you won't be for much longer which is why I have to hurry. I want you to know that what is coming is not your fault and that I will always be with you. No matter what happens you have to stay strong for every one involved, and under no circumstances do you allow that bastard to get in your head. Follow your gut Marie. Use your instincts, and don't ever lose faith in yourself."

Kate thought that then was a good time to put her two cents in. "Kelly's right, Marie." She said with a smile having witnessed first hand how strong Marie really is. "You have an amazing mind and great intuition. Use it."

Marie turned to Kate. The woman that she had heard so much about. The woman that so bravely layed down her life in the line of duty. She had so many questions, but she didn't know where to begin so she started at the most simple question she could think of. " Kate? Do you miss them?" Marie asked in a small voice because she knew that they sure missed her a lot. Kate gave a nod and looked at Marie as if she wanted to say something. She looked up at Kelly as if to ask if it was okay. Kelly just laughed and motioned for her to say it out loud. She had denied it while she was alive and it was time to fess up. " Tell Tony that I really did love him and that if he doesn't admit pretty soon how he really feels about Ziva then I will come down there and kick his ass." There she had said it. The thing that she had denied for two years was finally known and they could all move on.

Marie nodded and felt a twinge of sadness pull at her heart. Both of these women, who she had come to love had, had their whole lives ahead of them before they were ripped away from them way too soon, and here she was getting a second chance. Did she really deserve it?

Kelly could tell that she was conflicted and feeling guilty about getting a second chance, and that was the last thing she wanted. She knew that life was a precious gift and she was certain that Marie knew that too. When Kelly died, it was her time and she knew that now, but Marie still had a ways to go before she could throw in the towel. Kelly put her arms around her baby sister and squeezed. They were running out of time and she had something to say.

''You are strong enough to get through this. I love-" before she could finish Marie found herself fading, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what her sister wanted to say, and just before it all went black Marie heard them say. "Use your memories!"

"I love you too!" She screamed, hoping that her voice was able to carry through the extending distance. Then she had another thought. "What was with them and their obsession with her memory?" That was the last thought she was able to form before it all went black.

"NO! NO you have to save her! Please I can't lose her! We can't lose her!" Jenny screamed as she clung to Jethro. She was barely standing and she was certain that if it wasn't for Jethro holding her that she would be on the ground right now. This couldn't be happening, not to her daughter. She couldn't lose her. She was crying so hard that she could barely see and she honestly didn't want to. She and Jethro wached as the doctors frantically tried to save their dying daughter.

"Charging 60," the doctor yelled while putting the metal plates together to conduct the much needed electricity to start the little girl's heart. "And clear!" He yelled for placing the electrically charged plates to the girls chest, praying that this would bring her back to her family.

Jenny let out what could only be described as a mix between a stangled gasp and a sob when she saw her daughter's lifeless body flop around on the bed as the electricity moved through her body in an attempt to restart her heart. Jenny only prayed that it worked. She waited and there was nothing, no sound of a restored heartbeat just silence. It was then that she found herself sinking to the floor once more in the arms of her husband as she grieved for the loss of her innocent duaghter.

But then it happened the sound that Jenny would always remember second to that of her daughter's first cry. A single beep on the monitor. That signified a beating heart. She was alive. Breathing! It took a moment for Jenny to find her ground and with Jethro's help she was finally able to stand. She looked up at Jethro and knew that he had heard it too, for a moment Jenny was aftraid it was in her head.

The doctor smiled as he saw the familar flutter of movement behind Marie's eyes and ordered everyone to leave while he gave the much needing parents a moment alone with their now responsive daughter.

Jenny slowly made her way towards Marie. Her moves were cautious and slow. It was as if she was afraid that the slightest disturbance was going to send her daughter reeling. She grabbed her hand. It was so small, and even though she was clearly groing up. Jenny just hoped that her daughter would soon be awake so that she would be able to experience life the way she was supposed to. Jenny looked at Jethro, her eyes were so focused on his and drawing out the love and support she needed from them that she almost didn't feel the slight tremor in her daughters hand and the subtle squeeze that she gave. Almost.

Her eyes immediatly flew to her daughter and she felt her daughter squeeze her hand again. She looked at Jethro to make sure that she wasn't imagining this again and the look he gave her reassured her that he to had scene it and it wasn't just her mind playing a cruel trick on her.

"Marie, honey can you hear me?" Jenny asked giving her daughter's hand a gently squeeze. "Squeeze my hand if you can." Jenny instructed.

It was by the miracle of God and his helpers who Marie now considered to be her gaurdian angels that Marie found herself able to respond to her mother and give the no doubt much needed squeeze. She could literally feel her mother's joy as Marie did so. She was back!

"Jethro go get the doctors Marie's awake. She's awake!" Jenny practically screamed unable to contain her absolute joy at the fact that she had gotten her daughter back.

Gibbs just stood there transfixed on the sight before him. His little girl was alive and awake at that. He looked up at the sky and said a silent thank you to those he knew were watching, and thought for the first time in a long time that maybe there is hope in the world.

Finally Gibbs was able to move but before he was even at the door the doctor came in. The look that he gave Gibbs was everything he needed to know. They knew that Marie was awake they were just trying to give them privacy while it lasted. Gibbs thought for a moment that maybe he was wrong about doctors. Maybe.

Gibbs turned back to face his family that would soon be reunited as soon as his beatiful daughter opened her eys. He went to the other side of her and took her hand in his. "Open your eyes Marie." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Marie opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did. She tried again but still all she could see was black. "I can't!" She cried out.

Gibbs' eyes immediatly shot to Jenny's and he knew that they had come to the same conclusion. It was hard not to becaude looking at their daughter they could clearly see that her eyes were in fact open. So why would she think that they weren't unless...

Gibbs felt sick to his stomach. He had been so happy to have gotten his daughter back, but it had come with a price. She couldn't see. His daughter was blind.

A/N: So there it is. Shall I go on? Do you want more or is that enough to satisfy you? Let me know leave a review. Thanks:) Love you guys:)- Shy Chey


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Hi. Okay so here is chapter two. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. So fanfiction was acting really weird and alot of you couldn't access my story including myself but I re-uploaded and it seems to have worked. Anyway I want you to know that Marie will not stay blind after all she does have a -wedding to plan:) Thanks (itzcheeseball, torontogirl12, JibbsGal1, and left my heart in paris, hslacer, fashiongirl97, bluemoon909) for reviewing you guys made my day:) Please continue to review and follow it means alot to me:)- Shy Chey

"Why can't I see? What's going on? Kate, Kelly help me out here." Marie asked trying her best not to panic but it was no use. She was full on panicing and the frantic beeping of the heart monitor only proved her theory more. What was going on?

When Gibbs heard Kate and Kelly's name he felt a pain go through him. Then he relized that it was probably because of them that she was back here with him, and he prayed a silent thank you and plea to help heal his daughter. He didn't know exactly what went down on the other side, but he was certain that this was definitely not planned.

He looked at Jenny and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. Just as Gibbs started to call out for assistance from one of the doctors they came rushing in.

It was clear to them by the distress scene that something was definitely wrong. They immediatly went to check on Marie. He shined his light in her eyes to check for pupil reaction. But there was none, and he knew immediatly. She couldn't see, the question is why? He looked at his collegues and could see that they were coming to the same conclusion. One doctor reached for Marie's arm and all hell broke loose.

"Don't touch me! What the hell is going on. It's all black. Kate where are you? Kelly? Can somebody please answer me?" Marie was honestly about to start hyperventalating if she didn't get an explaination soon. Really soon.

Gibbs said something first after recovering from the shock that coursed through him at the insistance of Kate and Kelly.

"Marie you're in the hospital. You were in a coma. Do you remember what happened?'' Gibbs treaded lightly. He prayed to got that she remembered at least that would mean that she didn't have amnesia like he had all those years ago.

Marie sighed slightly ammoyed. It was clear to her that she was no longer able get guidance from Kate and Kelly. She was back in reality so she could face whatever was going to come that was "not her fault in anyway,"

She forced herself to nod as she remembered the courtroom and getting shot and the unforgetable pain that shot through her when it happened. She remembered falling and struggling to breathe. She had been so scared and she had to admit that she was just as scared now that she couldn't see. She was finally able to find her voice and respond to her dad's unanswered question.

"I was shot and now I'm here." She paused but before anybody could interrupt her she continued. " It is August 2012. My name is Marie Anne Sheperd and right now I can't see a thing, so can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"You may have it your head Marie and that could be causing som e swelling in your brain that is pressing on the receptors in your eyes. We're going to do a CAT scan and an MRI to confirm our suspicions but right now we need you to try and stay calm. Your blood pressure is going through the roof and for someone who just woke up from a coma that is not good. The stress could send you right back so please if not for our sake then for your own sake calm down. We're going to fix this." The doctor said or that's who Marie assumed it was at least,

Marie layed back and took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, but she was frustarted and their evasive answers were not helping. " Dad is everyone okay, team wise I mean?" Marie asked. She had passed out in the middle of the courtroom so she didn't really now if Josaf was in prison or not and that would definitely put the team on edge and that was the last thing that she wanted. She had watched as the sat in her room looking very sad and very tired and she wanted to make sure that they were taking it okay. She knew how close the team was, they really were a family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"How long does this supposed brain injury induced blindness last because I really don't like it and I'm not sure I can take this much longer." Marie said honestly. She needed that visual connection with the world and she needed it now.

The doctor seemed to be taken back by her question a bit and to be honest he didn't really have an answer, none of them did. The brain was still very much a mystery to many doctors and to this day there was still new things to discover. " There really is no gaurenteed estimate on how long this could last. The brain is a very mysterious muscle and for some this blindness can be temporary or it can be permanent," The doctor paused seeing horrified expressions on not only Marie's face but also her parent's as well. "But," he said in a quick attempt to reassure them. " The possibility of that is highly unlikely. In the cases I've seen where it is infact caused by a fall or swelling of the brain most patients regain their sight within a couple days maybe a week. Before we jump to any conclusions though, lets make sure that this is in fact caused by swelling. I'm going to scheduele a CAT scan as quickly as possible, but for right now I need you to do as I asked earlier and relax." The doctor said in the most comforting tone that he could knowing that this had to be hard on the young heroic teenager.

Marie sighed. She wasn't really sure that she could relax but once again she would try. All she knew for sure is that this was going to be a long day or week if the doctor was in fact right.

She looked toward where she thought her parents were locateed and asked the obvious. "You two have been here this entire time haven't you?" She heard her mother laugh first and she was honestly relieved and even though it wasn't a very vibrant laugh it was still a laugh that had to count for something. She could hear the tiredness and tears in her mother's laugh and hoped that all of this would end soon so that they could be happy. It was about time that they had a happy ending now after everything that they have had to suffer through.

"Well Marie I wouldn't be anywhere else now would I? Besides do you honestly think that I would leave you here and be all by myself with your father?'' Jenny said doing her best to lighten up the mood. She was so glad to hear her daughter's voice and she honestly didn't care if her daughter was blind for the rest of her life at least she was with her and that was the most that she could ask for.

Marie laughed. Her mother had finally made a joke and for awhile there Jennt had Marie worried. "Well y'all were alone before I was born I mean after all that is how you made me right? Plus my birthday is approaching and I distinctly remember asking for one thing and that was a sibling and if y'all don't start now then then I won't get it. Y'all wasted 3 days when y'all could have been working together to get me the gift of my dreams." Marie said with a laugh. She glad that she was with her family and even though she couldn't see them she found comfort in their voices.

At thatpoint Gibbs had to laugh. She was correct everytime they got bored on assignment they did get _busy_ as people say. He was so glad that Marie was able to hold on to her humor and ability to lighten the mood even in the darkest of times both figuratively and now physically. "You are way to smart for your own good Marie," Gibbs said with yet another small chuckle.

Marie followed the sound of his voice and stuck her tongue out in what she thought was his general direction. " He speaks? I was beginning to think I wasn't the only one in this family with with a medical problem. I honestly thought that you had gone mute. It's better to be smart then dumb and besides you know I'm right" Even though at the moment Marie was beyond frustrated she was glad that she was still able to do this. Somehow family always seemed to make things better.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves? Three days and you sat around watching a comatose girl when you should have been acting like must people do when they're engaged which is hump like bunnies." Marie heard her mother gasp and she laughed so hard that she thought she was going to cry and she wasn't the only one either. Her father was laughing just as hard. Marie didn't have to see her mother's face to know that she was probably as red as a tamato.

"Marie my God," Jenny started but decided not to finish because she too found herself unable to keep the laugh in. She knew deep down that Marie was right. They all did.

Their witty banter was interupted when the doctors returned and started prepping Marie for the scans. They taped Marie's eyes closed, afraid that she would inadvertantly open her eyes during one of the scans and cause even more harm to her already damaged eyes. Marie did not like this. The tape over her sensitive skin pulled and it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Okay Marie we're going to move you to another bed so we can transfer you safely to the room. Now if this causes pain or you feel your stitches stretching you need to tell us okay? We will also have to reconnect your I.V. so just know that we are not trying to hurt you," The doctor said. Marie nodded and braced herself for the move. But nothing happened. Then she heard the doctor speak again. "By the way my name is Doctor Daniel Davidson and this is my team which is composed of some of the best pediatric doctors in the county that are extremely qualified in the field of brain injuries." She nodded and knew that this doctor was very could at his job by the sound of assurance in his voice.

Then they finally moved her and yes it did pull at her stitches a little but not enough to really cause her pain and Marie was happy about that. She knew that it was probably the drugs preventing her pain but she didn't really care.

Once they had moved her to the other bed and reconnected her I.V they rolled her to the MRI room she relaxed. They were going to figure this out.

When the test were finally done she was transfered back to her room to wait for the test results to come back and she along with just about the whole team prayed for positive results. Gibbs had informed the team about her _injury_. She was actually suprised that the team wasn't at the hospital by now. She had no doubt that they were given an order to get all ot their paperwork done before they could enter the hospital, and who knew how long that could take.

A couple of hours later Marie had finally convinced her parents to go get something to eat in an attempt to keep them alive and she was left alone to the quiet. She had tried to sleep but after 20 minutes she had given up hope. That's when she heard it the slow barely audible intake of breath that was not her own. Someone was in her room. She knew that it wasn't her mother or father because she had made sure that one of the nurses had told her that they had in fact left the building. So who the hell was in her room?

A/N: Who could it possibly be in her room? Please Review thanks:)- Shy Chey


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: I'm back. I hope y'all like this chapter I was sort of trying to create a new character:o I know me and my original characters. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows this is amazing. I'm hoping that this story actually does better than Missing This, like I said I actually feel a little apprehensive about writting another story because it's not my first one, but I will prevail. Thanks (torontogirl12, JibbsGal1, itzcheeseball, left my heart in paris, hslacer, OrtonsMistress, harryginny9) You guys are awesome. Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

Marie layed there for a couple of seconds trying to acess her options. Here she was in the company of some stranger who thought it was okay not to make his or her presence known. "Okay I don't know who you are but visiting hours are over and frankly I don't remember telling you that you could come in to my room."Marie said in the stern voice while trying to keep her emotions in check and not alert whoever it was that she was scared.

She heard the stranger laugh and knew immediatly that she did in fact not now him, but from the pitch of his voice she guessed that he was no older than 16. Maybe what they had told her about her other senses heightening was true. "I'm not going to hurt you Marie. I'm an intern here at the hospital, and the nurses on staff thought it was a good idea that you talk to someone close to your own age. So here I am at your service ready to interact." The mystery man said with a slight smile. He knew that she didn't recognize him and she wouldn't, but he sure recognized her. She still had the same strength and courage that he had scene all those years ago in Cairo. To be honest he had missed her. The question was would she want to see him after everything that happened.

Marie smiled at the thought that the nurses cared about her entertainment enough to send a poor intern to keep her company, knowing full well that since she was currently unable to see and move very much without causing herself pain that interaction would be very difficult to pretty much impossible but she would give a try. "Well Mr. Intern you have my condolences because right now I'm not that much fun to be around, so don't say I didn't warn you." Marie said sarcastically. She didn't want to sound rude but her humor was the only thing keeping her afloat right now besides her family.

He had to fight not to laugh. In the short time that he had known Marie he knew that she was one that would be brutally honest, and he was glad that she didn't lose that quality after everything that she had been forced to endure. He had admired her back then and he admired her now. "Well Marie you will be glad to know that I'm not that much fun to be around either so I guess that means we are perfect for eachother." He said with a slight laugh.

Even though Marie tried hard not to she couldn't help it, she had to laugh. This guy seemed fully capable to keep up with her sarcasm and humor. She thought that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. "Maybe we are, but you should know that I have a pretty gruesome past. Here's your last chance to run for the hills because once you've got me talking a have a tendenct to have a hard time stopping." Marie said with a smile. Without even knowing it he already had her distracted.

"I've got baggage too. It's all good." He said with a genuine smile. He knew about her past he had been forced to witness it, and he prayed that with time she would be able to move on with her life like he was so desperately trying to do.

Marie smiled and thought at least he was willing to listen. " What's you name?" She asked so that she wouldn't have to keep calling him Mr. Intern, even if she thought it was a funny name.

"Max. My name is Max." He said softly. He smiled when he saw a brief moment of hesitation in her posture. He could tell that she was trying decide if she recognonized the name, and in truth she did, but she didn't know that.

"Well Max since you seem to already be familar with my name why don't we skip the greetings and awkward beginnings and go straight to everything else. Ask away I know you're dying to." Marie said with slight confidence. It was at a moment like this that she desperately needed her sight. She wanted to see him, but she knew that she could wait.

''How old are you?" He asked, knowing that it was not the question she was expecting, but he was always one to suprise.

"I'm 14 but in 9 days I will be 15 and you?" Marie said relieved that he had the decency to start out with something basic.

"I just turned 16 as of last month." He said with pride. He was extremely grateful for everyhting he had been given in his life and he owed it all to Marie, or rather Ziva, but it was Marie that had been his ray of hope during those dark times in Cairo. She never once blamed him for anything that happened when it truth she should have.

"Are you in public schoool?" Marie asked, knowing that school didn't start for another 3 weeks.

"Yes. I actually go to a school on base. What about you?" He asked trying desperately to hide the hopefullness in his oice but failing miserably.

Marie smirked. " I went to a school on base for awhile, but when I had to go into hiding I had to leave. My mom went into protection and started working with the FBI to track down terrorist." Marie smiled as she remembered all of the crazy yet fun people that she had met at the FBI. For the 2 years that they were there they never ceased to make her smile. "So are your parents deployed or working on base?" Marie asked.

Max smiled. Even though they weren't his real parents he loved them as if they were. They had been so kind to him. They had taken him in when no one else would, and when he heard that his father was tranfering to D.C he nearly jumped for joy because he knew that he would see Marie. Though he never imagined that when he did it would be in the midst of an injury. He didn't have to ask to know who had shot her. He just wished that there was some way that he could have stopped. Even now looking at her he knew that she was in pain and he would give anything to take her place. She should have to get hurt by the hands of that wretched man, yet he always seems to find her and he always seems to stay hidden.

"My dad has actually just gotten back from a dployment over seas. The navy tranfered him to D.C so that he could help develope and plan strategic excercises before sending him off again to actually demonstrate them." Max said. He was extremely proud of his dad and he looked up to him. The U.S was his home and in his family they were taught to take pride in ones country and do whatever it takes to defend her honor.

Marie smiled at the patriotism she heard in his voice. He sounded like her father. She admired him to no end and she knew that if he were to ever meet Max's dad that they would get along great.

"What about you dad?" Max asked, knowing that by now she had finally found him.

Marie smiled and thought that since Max's arrival she had been doing that alot today._Her dad._ The man that never ceased to amaze her. "He's a marine, but now he works for NCIS. He's one of their top agents nothing gets passed him." She said completely consumed with pride for her father and al the amazing things that he had accomplished in his life. She paused when Max started to say something about her dad's next deployment and quickly scrambled to correct herself. "I'm sorry for confusing you. My dad is no longer enlisted but the way he see's it once a marine always a marine. Semper Fi." Marie said hoping that he too saw it that way.

She didn't know why but she liked Max. Here he was spending his free time with her so that she wouldn't get bored when he could be out doing what normal teenagers his age liked to do. She was very grateful. The quiet of the hospital was starting to get to her since she was submerged in complete blackness. I guess they thought why not make her feel deaf too. She knew that with the support of her family and friends that she could make it through this. She had done it before even if it wasn't exactly the same.

"Just so you know I'm smiling." Max said with a laugh hoping that she would not be offended by his joke.

She laughed as she said, " just so you know I'm glaring even if you see my eyes." Then she swatted him and was suprised that she actually got him even though she couldn't see.

Max took that as an opprotunity to show her that he was in fact telling the truth. He grasped her hand and slowly brought it up to his face so that she could _feel _his smile. He took note in the fact that a slight tremor went through her at the contact and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

She smiled at the simple yet meaningful gesture. He was clever that's for sure. "Okay smart a** I think I get the point." She said joking with him, happy that he was actually able to return the banter. She tried to move her hand but he was not having it. He held it firmly in place against her struggle, but to be honest it wasn't really a struggle she liked him.

"I just want to make sure you know that I'm telling the truth." He said with another smile before finally releasing her hand and letting it fall back into place on the bed.

That's when she heard it the click of a gun and her whole body froze with terror.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" She heard her father ask in an all but lethal tone. She heard the scuff of a chair which is why she assumed that max had stood. She was about to say something but Max beat her to the punch. " Sir my name is Max, and I'm an intern at this hospital. During my rounds some nurses stopped me and told me about your daughter and suggested that I come talk to her so that she could have someone closer to her own age to relate to." Mx said with a confident voice. Though inside he was glad that Marie had such a protective father she deserved him and he was confident that he would be able to protect her from that monster that dare call himself a man.

"Jethro what's going on?" Jenny asked as she manuevered her way around her fiance to see her daughter and figure out what all the fuss was about. When she saw Max she could have sworn that she saw a flash of recognition and sorrow flash through his eyes but as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared. She looked him over more trying to figure out who he was but came up with nothing. She looked at her fiance for an explanation.

"Intern." was all he said and she just nodded and made her way over to the young boy. She put out her hand and was glad he accepted it and had what she believed to be a good strong handshake. "Jenny Sheperd. And you?" She asked itrigued by the young man.

"Max. It's very nice to meet you Miss Sheperd." He said giving her a kind smile before offering her his seat next to Marie which she graciously accepted. Gibbs smiled this man had manners who knows maybe he can stay he thought to himself. He looked over at Marie and was glad to see that she was smiling. He took a seat on the other side of the bed across from Jenny.

"Marie the team is going to stop by in a couple of minutes so be prepared because I'm pretty sure that they brought the whole gift shop with them. Abby said that y'all are going to have movie night at the hospital whether you like it or not just forewarning you." Gibbs said with a slight chuckle. He would expect nothing less from Abby. She had been complaining all day that she didn't get to see enough of her gibblet and she threatened to take away his coffee privlages if she didn't see her ASAP, and that was one thing that Gibbs could not risk.

Marie smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the heads up dad, but I think I can handle the team." Marie said with a laugh. She was about to say something else but before she could even get a word out there was a knock at the door.

"GIBBLET!" Abby screamed before she dropped all of the bags that she had been carrying and running over to the bed to give her a hug that she had all been wanting to give all day. She was followed by DiNozzo who of course brought food. She didn't have to see to know that he had brought chinese food, her favorite. She could smell it. She had been forced to eat hospital food and she honestly thought that it was the most disgusting thing that she had ever eaten. Then McGee and Ziva followed. She just relized that when Ziva walked her foot steps were quiet and very audible. While McGee's walk was a little louder due to his no doubt expensive shoes.

"Whose this guy?" She heard DiNozzo asked while Ziva bent down to give her a hug.

"Max." Marie said. She felt Ziva immediatly stiffen before she was released. "Ziva are you okay?" Marie asked, worried as to why Ziva was all of a sudden stiff.

"Nothing tateleh." Ziva said before she finally meet the eyes of the little boy she hadn't seen in 8 years. She made sure that he saw her and he knew by the look in his eyes that he recognized her which meant that he recognized Marie.

" Let's eat!" DiNozzo said. Then they ate dinner together like a family and Marie wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe the hospital won't be so bad she thought to herself as they began passing around the food and beginning the normal dinner conversation.

A/N: No cliffhanger yay! I hope you liked please review:)-Shy Chey


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this. I've been really busy doing this annotation for English, and I've been having some personal problems as well as health issues, but I will try to post as fast as possible. Here's the 4th installement of Consequences. Hope y'all like. Please feel free to PM if y'all would like anything specific to happen in this story I will do my best to incorporate it into the story. Thanks to (torontogirl12, JibbsGal1, itzcheeseball, left my heart in paris, hslacer, Au Hunter, harryginny9) for reviewing it means so much to me and it inspires me to write faster. Also thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and follows you guys are awesome. Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

"Ugghh I can't stand being in this hospital bed for one more moment I want out. I feel like I'm in prison and it's going to be forever till I'm finally freed." Marie sighed. She felt as though she had been in this hospital for months which in reality it had only been 3 weeks.

Gibbs lauughed at his daughter's over dramatic revalation. "That's not what you said yesterday when you were talking to Max about you kicking ass and becoming one of the best NCIS agrents that NCIS has ever known- aside from me of course." He added knowing that Marie would hit him but at least when she did he got to see her smile. That was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. He dodged her hit and laughed when she groaned and finally relaxed against her pillows.

"You'll be out in no time. Just relax and it will go by before you know it." Gibbs said trying to comfort his distressed teenage daughter. He knew something that she didn't. The doctor had told her that she was going to be in the hospital till next tuesday which would meant that she would be in the hospital for her birthday which was in 3 days. She wasn't too happy about that. But in reality she was to be released in 2 days. Abby and the team were busy planning a suprise party and Gibbs was on gaurd duty.

"Relax? Really dad? Let's see you try to relax when you can't see a thing and your stuck in a hospital bed for a month." Marie said slightly annoyed.

Gibbs sighed. He didn't blame Marie for being upset because he knew that if the roles were reversed and it was him in that bed instead of Marie he would have broken out of that hospital by the second night. He knew that Marie was just as restless as he was when it came to hospitals. She made no attempt to hide her discomfort in the hospital and he didn't mind. He felt the same way. Though what really got him through this was knowing that her suffering was going to end soon and it would be replaced with happiness and presents, and what kid didn't like presents?

"Knock knock." Gibbs heard Max say as the young man walked through the door and made his way to Gibbs to shake the older man's hand. This was one thing Gibbs admired about Max. His respect for his elders. He watched as Max made his way to Marie's bedside.

"I heard you've been very grumpy in my absence. I'll take that as a hint that you like me being here despite everything that you say and do to try and hide it." He said. He was gloating even though he knew that it riled her up.

"You suck you know that! Your so confident. You think that everyone falls for your charm Mr. I think I'm handsom." Marie said with a laugh. To be honest she did like him here. He kept her distracted even though she couldn't see anything.

"You think I'm handsom?" He asked as he quickly dodged her attempt to hit him. She was still the same fiesty Marie that he had met all those years ago. He had talked to Ziva after dinner night 5 days ago and assured her that he meant no harm to her or her mother. She of course asked about his family and made sure that they were treating him well, after all she had been the one that spared his life and gave him a new family within the US.

Marie laughed before she said, "I can't see so I wouldn't know."

At that Gibbs had to laugh. He was glad that Marie was able to make friends with Max. He just prayed that they didn't start dating because he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his daughter with a guy just yet. He would be too tempted to pull out his shot gun, and he wasn't joking about that either.

"Well you won't have to wait too long I talked to the doctor and he told me that they would be removing the bandages to-" Max was cut off when he felt Gibbs' palm connect with the back of his head in a resounding slap. He looked over at the other man. Gibbs gave him a glare and he was glad that Max was smart enough not to say anything, but it was too late Marie had already heard the trademark sound of the legendary Gibbs slap.

"Did you just Gibbs slap him? Dad!" Marie shouted looking towards where she thought Gibbs resided.

"Yeah _dad_ why did you just slap me?" Max asked with just a hint of sarcasm which Gibbs ignored.

"Hey I'm not defending you I just want to know what you were about to say before my dad interupted you." Marie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean you're not defending me?" Max asked in mock suprise. She looked towards Max. "I mean exactly what I said. Maybe the good ole Gibbs slap will do you good and get rid of your humongous ego, now tell me what you were going to say before you got put in your place."

Before Max could say anything Gibbs once again interupted him. He didn't need Max inadvertantly ruining the suprise. "Max can I speak with you for a moment?" Gibbs asked as he got up out of his chair and began walking towards the door. Max gave him a confused look but followed.

"Sir?" Max asked starting to get a little worried.

"Jen and the team are planning a suprse birthday party for her in 3 days. We got the doctor in on the whole thing. He told Marie that they were going to have to keep her for an extra week or so and therefore she believes that she will spend her birthday in the hopital which will make the suprise all the more suprising. So do us a favor and keep the suprise an actual suprise and keep your mouth shut. _Please._" Gibbs said before he made his way back to Marie's room and to her bedside. Max quickly followed. Gibbs normally never said please which meant that this was a big deal. After all this was the first birthday that he was going to be spending with his daughter. Who would've ever thought he'd be able to say that again.

"So what was that all about?" Marie asked honestly intrigued as to what was so important that Gibbs had to speak to Max alone.

"Nothing I just apologized for my rash actions and I told him to stop patronizing you." Gibbs said quickly so that Max wouldn't have to stumble for an answer. He didn't like lying to Marie but he told himself it was for a good cause, which it was so he saw it as justified.

''Wait you apologized? You broke rule #6 you never break any of your rules? Are you feeling alright? It must have been one really good heart to heart that y'all had out there." Marie said still in shock at the fact that her father broke one of his own rules. From what her mother had told her he never did that unless it was serious. Wow.

"Umm yeah." Max said hoping that she would just leave it at that, but of course she didn't.

"Sure.'' Marie said but you could hear the hesitation and unsureness in her voice. _Man I need to learn how to lie better _Max thought to himself. "So about that good news you were going to tell me about before this whole fiasco?" Marie pushed again hoping that this time she would actually get an answer

Max looked at Gibbs hoping that he could help him, but he got nothing. Gibbs just motioned for him to continue. _Great here goes nothing_. "Umm well the doctor told me that they should be taking the bandages off in a couple days which means that you will be out of this hospital within a week." Max said hoping that his lie was believable. By the look of absolute disappointment that appeared on Marie's face he knew that she had believed him. It made it better knowing that it was soon coming to an end and she would be able to get out of the wretched bed that seemed to have imprisoned her. Max once again found himself looking at Gibbs for approval, and for a brief second he could've sworn that he saw Gibbs smile. This man really did care about Marie and he was overjoyed.

After everything that she had endured at the hands of that wretched man it was about time that she found out what real love was like, and Max had no doubt that with Gibbs by her side and himself that she would experience plenty of love. "So Marie I hear that your birthday is in three days. It sucks to hear that you will be stuck here, but hey at least you'll be stuck here with yours truly.'' Max said enthusiasticly, earning a very pissed off glare from Marie which made him only want to laugh seeming as how her eyes were covered in gauze and medical tape and the only way he could tell that she was glaring was because of the frown that formed on her face. It had to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen aside from her beautiful green eyes of course. He wanted more than anything to be able to look into her eyes again, and he could honestly say that it was going to be hard to have to wait another day.

Gibbs watched the two teenagers interact and he saw what he had been trying to ignore this entire time: they had feelings for eachother. He could see it in the way Maz looked at his daughter, and Marie was no siant either, even though she tried to hide it Gibbs could see that she was attracted to him. He just prayed for Max's sake that he didn't hurt Marie because if he did then all hell would break loose and it would not be very good for Max at all. But Gibbs could see that Max really cared for Marie and his gut told him that he could be trusted for now at least.

"Yeah i'm stuck here with you it can't get much wose than that can it?" She asked sarcastically. She couldn't believe how much she liked to push his buttons, and it was ten times worse considering that she was doing this right in front of her dad, so she assumed that he saw it as harmless banter, which it was in a way.

"Oh don't try and hide it red you know that you wouldn't have it any other-" He stopped abrubtly as he saw the look on Marie's face. She was trying to hide it but it was there. Then Max went over everything that he had said and relized what mistake he had made. Red. That's what Josaf had called her. He remembered when she told him that she hated that nickname, and here he was throwing it in her face, unintentionally of course, but he still said it. He had to play it cool because Max wasn't supposed to know this. Here goes with the lying game.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked gently. Looking at Gibbs to see if she had told him about the nickname, but by the look of confusion and worry on Gibbs' face Max could tell he had no idea. He stepped aside so Gibbs could get to Marie. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't smiling either like she had been before.

"Marie what's wrong honey?" Gibbs asked the concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name.'' Marie finally said. She didn't have any flashbacks but that didn't mean that she didn't remember what he called her. She remembered it as if it was yesterday literally.

Max nodded. "Okay sorry I didn't know. Why do you hate that name so much. It should be a compliment I love your red hair?" Max asked even though he already knew the answer.

"The bastard partly responsible for putting me in here called me that, and believe me with him it wasn't a compliment." Marie sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted Max to know everything just yet. She liked him but she had to know she could trust him first and foremost before even daring to mention Cairo and her whole Josaf ordeal.

Max nodded in understanding and once again found himself hating that man more than he thought he could. Here she was, his childhood friend that ended his days of hell on earth with just a simple hello, and she was suffering yet again because of him.

Gibbs looked at his daughter and saw how strong willed she was and knew that she could handle herself now more than ever, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't worry. He was a father its what he was meant to do. "Marie are you sure you're okay?" Gibbs asked again.

He smiled a bit when he saw his daughter release a heavy and slightly annoyed sigh on his account. "Yes Mr. Worry Wart I'm fine." She said with a smile, and Gibbs knew at that moment that she truly was fine.

"So you got any plans for your birthday?" Max asked breaking the now awkward silence.

"Um no not really I'm going to be stuck her remember, and there's nothing really interesting to do in the hospital unless you want to ride the elevator until you get dizzy." Marie supplied.

Max and Gibbs laughed and Max spoke before he even thought. "I really missed you Mar." He quickly covered his mouth. That is what he called her when they were in Cairo, and she had told him that he was the only one to ever call her that. Great. He was trying to keep his identity a secret and with his big mouth she would recognize him by the end of the month.

He watched as she paused for a second, but luckily she didn't say anything. Thank God.

There was no chance for anyone to say anything else because right after that the team arrived bearing the most wonderful assortment known to man: actual food for a change. He for one hated hospital food just as much as Marie did.

Marie sat back and thought to herself. This is what life will be like for the next week or so. Better get used to it. When in reality it was all ending tomorrow. But she didn't know that.

A/N: Hope y'all liked please review. Oh and if you want a really good story you should check out fashiongirl97's Loyality it is awesome. Thanks so much for reading:)- Shy Chey


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Hey I'm back thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so sorry for taking extremely long to update I have been dealing wiath a lot lately and I just haven't had the time, BUT hopefully that will change because I am feeling much better YAY! You guys have just blown me away. I would like to inform you that things are going better with my health and that means that I should update alot sooner now. Yay! I want to thank (torontogirl12, OrtonsMistress, CSIflea, itzcheeseball, JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, fashiongirl97, hslacer, Ncis2898) you guys are awesome thanks for the support. So here goes nothing. Please enjoy the 5th installment of Consequences:)- Shy Chey

"I cannot believe that all of you lied to me!''Marie said. Though she thought it was sweet that they would go to such great lengths just to suprise her. It made her feel loved, and she knew that she had the best family in the world. There really was no contest.

Gibbs snorted and then laughed as he saw his daughter begin to pout. The doctors were filing in the room one by one and the anticipation was killing all of them. They had to know now if their little Gibblet could see. "Well we wanted to suprise you and if you had known that they were taking your bandages off today then you would have probably figured out what was really happening." Gibbs said with a smile, turning around so that he could take Jenny's hand. Everytime he was with her he felt at home and having Marie just made it better. Yesterday when they had finally listened to their daughter and went home to sleep in their bed Jenny had actually suggested that they try to have another child,, but both later agreed to wait until they knew for sure that Jenny could take it, not that they would tell Marie that. She had enough on her plate as it is.

"Marie if anyone is to blame here then it's me" The Doc said. He laughed as Marie nodded.

"Yeah Doc. I'm actually suprised that you let them trick you into following along with this scheme to trick little ole me." Marie said with a pout even though she really wasn't mad she was just ready to see again. "Now can we please get this show on the road I don't know about you but all this black that I see just desn't go with my skin tone, so how about we do something to change that? What'ya say Doc wanna give it a try?" Marie said trying not to sound controlling, but she was beyond ready to see again.

The doctor chuckled and then made his way to Marie's bedside so that he could properly reach her bandages, and with grave percision he began to slowly, but gently remove Marie's bandages. He knew that it was like ripping off a band-aid and that it probably wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to go through, but he didn't want to cause any further damage. This girl had been through more than enough in his book.

Gibbs and Jenny, as well as the entire team and Max watched and waited anxiously for the doctor to finish removing the bandages. This was the day that they discovered whether or not their daughter, friend, and sister could see. Tony and Abby had informed Gibbs this morning that everything at the house was ready. Abby's exact words were...

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! It's ready and she's going to absolutely love it. This is going to be the best birthday that she has ever had by far I'll make sure of that!" She said before she gave him one of her infamous Abby hugs. Then she suddenly backed away slowly and looked up at Gibbs with what could only be described as a guilty look. Gibbs took a deep breath and prepared to ask about something he really didn't want to know because he knew that Abby had a tendency to go a little overboard when it came to parties and he wanted to know as little as he possibly could, because that meant that he wouldn't spend his whole day worrying.

"Abbs what did you do?" He asked with a sigh.

She squirmed a bit but then said quickly, "It's not as bad as you think I promise, but I would advise you to go get a couple mops and maybe a new broom, because I went through your closet and that sorry excuse of a broom that you have just isn't going to cut it," She added with a sly smile. She laughed when she saw a look of absolute horror cross Gibbs' face. "Don't worry my silver fox your house is still standing," and then she added, "I hope."

"Abbs that not even funny," Gibbs reprimanded gently, knowing that Abby was probably joking. Probably.

"Okay now I want you to slowly open your eyes on the count of three. One, two,three."

They waited yet Marie didn't open her eyes. After what seemed like forever Gibbs finally cut in. "Marie in order for us to know if you can see you have yo open your eyes." he said jokingly. That was it that was the last push that Marie needed. She slowly began to pen her eyes and when she finally did she was shocked. She could see but everything was still so blurry. She made an attempt to rub her eyes but the doctors were quick to stop her.

"Whoa! Don't rub your eyes just yet Marie give them time to adjust. You have to remember that that they haven't been open for almost a month. They need time to process things before your brain can to just five it a second." Even though Marie hadn't confimed that she could see he could tell that she could. He saw her pupils dialate which meant that they were taking in light. If she were still blind they wouldn't react because the stem going fom the brain would have been compromised and there for her vision would be impaired.

Gibbs looked at Jenny. Her was were searching his and they both had a million questions to ask but first and foremost, could their daughter see? Jenny was the first one to finally ask. She knew that everyone was bracing themselves for the worst, but she had to have some hope. She gripped Gibbs' hand tighter and then opened her mouth to speak. "Doctor can she see?" Jenny asked carefully. She was suprised at how vunerable she sounded but that was just it she was vunerable. Marie was her daughter- their daughter and she was suffering yet again. Jenny didn't think her grip on her fiance's and could get any tighter, but she was wrong because she once again found herself squeezing his hand even more. She would be suprised if his hand wasn't broken by the time she let go. Gibbs must have known what she was thinking because he smiled and wiggled his fingers as best he could to reassure her that she didn't actually break his hand, and that he could in fact still feel them. She stood there shocked, but then again she wasn't too suprised because he did have a way of reading her thoughts. That's just how close they were, and neither one of them were complaining.

"Thank you." She mouthed as she leaned up to place a firm but delicate kiss on his lips. Like many said they would they grew closer throughout this whole ordeal and Jenny could slowly feel herself becoming Jenny again, not that there wasn't progress still to be made, Lord knows that she is a long way from being fine, but she was getting there.

They were interupted by a clearing of a throat that came from none other than their daughter. "Now this is what I like to see. It's such a wonderful sight being able to see my very loving parents show their affection for one another. It's almost as if it's a dream." Marie said with a content sigh, which had everybody in the room laughing. Marie just smirked and waited to see how long it would take them to relize that she could see. 3...2... "OH MY GOD! MARIE!" Ah Abby I always knew that she was observant. Then the hugs started. Normally she would be annoyed but she was just to overjoyed by the fact that she could actually see. Any affection she could get she was happy with. She looked around the room aknowledging each and every member of the team with a nod. First McGee then Ziva, Tony, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and her parents, who were making their way towards her at this very moment.

Her mom hugged her first and Marie honestly had never felt more happier. Her she was surrounded by the people she loved and cared for most. She had everything she could ever want her vision, her family, and Max. Maz? Where is he? She could have sworn that she just heard him. Here she was looking forward to finally being able to see the face of the man that so graciously kept her entertained throughout these terrible weeks of torture and he just vanished. Typical.

She looked to her father who also seemed to notice Max's sudden absence from the jovial room. He gave her an apologetic look before going to hug her. His daughter, safe and sound in his arms exactly where she belonged. He squeezed her gently and relished in the feeling of having her once again wrapped in his arms. There was only one person that could ever amount to this feeling he got and that was his fiance.

"I love you Marie." He whispered in her ear as if he could not say it enough. Though he had to admit that he was intrigued as to why she kept calling for Kate and Kelly when she woke up. He himself had many near death experiences, but it still irked him as to what exactly was said to his still recovering daughter.

"I love you too dad." She whispered, knowing that it was what he needed to hear.

"Hey what about me Gibblet?" Tony whined followed by just about everyone else.

"I love you all very very much, but I would love you all even more if you get me out of here." Marie said while trying to negotiate a way out of this that she had them all laughing. But she was serious, as serious as a heart attack ayway. No pun intended.

Jenny was the first to respond to her daughter. "As soon as the doctor clears it we'll get you out of here. How's that sound?" She said in an attempt to appease her daughter. She really was just like her father. They both shared their complete opposal of hospitals. She didn't get it. I mean she knew that it was a pain to have to stay in the hospital because it tended to get extremely boring, but the way they acted towards even going to the doctor let alone having to have an extended stay at the hospital you would think that they were being held hostage. I mean it was amazing. Jenny had never scene a grown man so scared over a mere little building.

Marie smiled and Jenny and Gibbs were sure that their hearts skipped a beat. They had both had moments where they thought they would never be able to see that smile again and it had just about killed them.

Their thoughts were interupted by the clearing of a throat behind them.

Marie looked up just in time to see him. Her heart stopped and she looked around the room and saw that everyone was in fact oblivious. "How the hell did you get in here?" Marie screeched and everyone froze. Gibbs' gaze matched Jenny and he immediatly reached for his gun, but relaxed when he turned around and met the gaze of Max. He looked back at Marie "Relax it's just Max!" He said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Max looked to Ziva and saw that she too was worried. He knew that he shouldn't have come back. She had recognized him and s*** was about to hit the fan. Here goes nothing.

A/N: What has got Marie so riled up. Who is Max really, and where does she recognize him from? I should have a new chapter out by next Saturday, but I'm extremely busy with school. I have two reports to write and an English project yikes! Thanks for reading please review and make my day:)- Shy Chey


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Sorry I didn't have this out yesterday I was extremely busy. Thank you so much for the reviews and well wishes. It's been a really busy past couple of weeks my nephew Bryce was born yesterday and can I just tell you that he has already stolen my heart. I've been showing everybody his picture. I guess I'm going to be that favorite crazy aunt lolz:) Thank you to ( fashiongirl97, torontogirl12, left my heart in paris, JibbsGal1, hslacer, OrtonsMistress) Thank you guys you made my day. Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

Max held his hands up in surrender. He had really been banking on the fact that he had changed. He thought that it was enough to keep her from recognizing him but boy was he wrong. He knew that now more than ever. Now he had to make her see that he meant no harm to her. That he was nothing like _him_. He truly wasn't, he was innocent even Ziva saw that. The real challange now was getting Marie to see that, and he was going to need all the help he could get.

Marie glared at him. She didn't care if everyone in the room was freaked out by her reaction she wanted to know the truth and she wanted to know now! " I'm waiting!" She said impatiently. He had five seconds to answer her or else.

'' Well in truth I came to see if you were okay." He offered. He sounded unsure of his answer. He wanted to say he came to see a friend because he thought that was what they were, but he was already treading on thin ice as it is. He really didn't want to push it considering he knew first hand what her temper was like. He shuddered at the memory as it came flooding back to him.

_Cairo 2003_

"You cheated!" Marie screeched. She couldn't believe that he had beaten her at her own game. There had to be another explaination. This just couldn't happen.

"I did not cheat!" He said trying his best to keep a straight face. It was true he didn't cheat, but her reaction was priceless and he had to admit that she looked cute when she was made. She was the first friend that he had made since they had moved. Although something was off. He saw it whenever that _man _came into the room. Her whole being changed. Why? He didn't know. He saw the bruises and blood but he had always figured that to be her playing to hard. That's how he got hurt.

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me Alexisof my mom's a federal agent and she taught me how to know when someone's lying." Marie said matter of factly. Her mother. The woman that she admired. Her thoughts once again went back to Josaf and she knew that at any moment Alexisof would be taken away and then it would be her turn. That's what always happened.

"Hey what's wrong Marie? Are you okay?" Alexisof whispered. He saw her whole body tense and he knew something was wrong. "Marie?'

Marie was shot out of her reverie by the opening of the door. She tensed up even more and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She looked at Alexisof and was alarmed by the look of worry on his face. Had he to been another one of Josaf's victims. She reached out to hi, only to have him taken away.

"Alexisof go find Beaux you have work to do-"

"But I dont want to leave her!" He tried but it was no use his mind was made up, and once his mind was made up there was no changing it no matter how much he wanted it to. That was the rules.

Marie watched in horror as her only friend left her to _him_. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Well Red are you ready to have some more fun?" He whispered.

Present day

"Freind? You think I'm your friend?" Marie snorted. She knew that he had never done anything to physically hurt her and that just a few short minutes ago she had considered him a friend, but that was before she knew who he really was. She had been so blind that she hadn't even seen what was right in front of her. No pun intended.

"DId you honestly think I wouldn't recognize you? Alexisof!" She screamed.

It was then that her mother came to relize who he was. Marie had told her about him when she was confined to her bed in the hospital 9 years ago, but she hadn't told her a key peice of information. She hadn't told anyone.

"Look Marie I know you're upset but let's be honest here if I had told you who I was from the very beginning would you have let me help you?" Max tried before he added, "My name is no longer Alexisof. He died in Cairo all those years ago. My name is Max. That is the name that my father gave me."

He didn't even refer to that _man_ as his father. No. That man was a monster and he did not want to be asosciated with him under any circumstances. He was Max now and forever.

Marie snorted. "Help me! You lied to me. You're no better than your father Alexisof." She added puposely trying to make him angry. She was still batttling with the her feelings for him. She too remembered that they had become really close in Cairo and then he betrayed her. She was still angry even though it happened years ago.

She watched as what she had said sank in. She felt guilty when she saw his face fall. She knew that the comment about his father was too far, but she didn't care she was hurt. She knew that he was nothing like his father but still. She was shocked when Ziva cut in and reprimanded her harshly.

"Marie how dare you say that! Take it back. Without him Mossad would've have never known the cordinates of your location. Without him you would be dead. He is nothing like his father. He proved that when he betrayed him by calling me because he couldn't bear to see you in pain. His exact words were "Hurry please you have to come save my friend. It is not _Max's _fault that his biologically father is a monster. That's like saying that I'm a monster because of who my father is." And with that Ziva led a very saddened Max out of the room.

Marie felt even more guilty than she thought she could. She had no idea that it was MAX who had called Ziva and told her where they were. He had never layed a finger on her in fact just the opposite he had held her while she cried and had tried to doctor her wounds when she returned from her _sessions _with Josaf. Guilt was biting at her like a rabid dog and she wanted more than anything to call Max back into the room and apologize, but first she had some explaining to do.

She looked around the room and saw that Tony was gone, probably trying to find Ziva and that the rest of her family were looking at her as if she were crazy. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she began.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier I just wasn't expecting to see him. I thought he was dead and I hated him for leaving me. His name was Alexisof and he was with us in Cairo. I guess you could say that he was a friend because he was. He comforted me and played games with me to distract me. The day I found out who he really was, was the day that we were rescued. His name is Alexisof. Alexisof Mortiono and his biological is Josaf." There I had said it.

Jenny was the first to respond. She gasped. She had never known that aspect. I guess Marie had decided it necessary to leave that part out. She gripped Jethro's hand and found that he was extremely tense. She looked up at him and his gaze was unreadable he was clearly still trying to process everything. Abby and McGee were just gaping, their jaws were practically on the floor as if they were being weighed down by 2 ton cement blocks. This was not how Jenny had expected this to go.

Before anyhting else could be said Ziva, Tony, and Max returned. Max was looking down at the ground practically unable to look at Marie.

"Max I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. You know that you are nothing like your father. I just... well I thought you were dead and I hated you for leaving me when I had finally found a real friend. I hated my self. I-"

"Don't Marie. I know trust me _I know. _I forgive you." He said with a smile as he finally lifted his face to meet her eyes.

Marie smiled a little but she still felt guilty. She looked at Ziva and knew that there was no need for words Ziva already knew. Now it was time to face the wrath of her parents. She looked at her mom first and wasn't the least bit suprised when she found that she was still frozen in place with the same shocked expression.

Then Jenny did something that no one expected least of all Gibbs. She walked up to Max, looked him straight in the eye and hugged him. She didn't say anything she just continued to hug him.

Max was clearly shocked by the display of affection that was being directed toward him by the last person he expected. He thought that she of all people would want nothing to do with him after everything that _that man _did to her, yet here he was in the arms of the woman that was hurt the most by his family and their actions.

We she finally released Max she walded back over to her side of the bed where her fiancee still stood transfixed by everything that was going on. She grabbed his hand and then reached toward his face, caressing his cheeck lightly with her finger tips. What she did next made eveyone gasp. She grabbed his face within her hands and kissed him. Hard.

This was a type of kiss that they had never seen before. Ever since Jenny got back Gibbs had always been very gentle. Jenny was the last person they thought would initiate such a kiss especially considering their current location and the circumstances as to why they were here. But that kiss seemed to pull Gibbs out of whatever reverie he was in.

Marie looked around at the faces of the team. They were all smiling and giggling lightly as if this was the first real kiss they had ever seen. Then she looked back at her parents who were still going at it and smirked. Whatever had gotten into her mom she was grateful for. She stood there for a couple of seconds and waited for them to pull apart, only they didn't. _Dang how many minutes can they go without air _Marie thought? Finally something had to give as much as she was enjoying the show she had to remeber that there were kids here.

She cleared her throat and said with much relunctance. " Sorry to interupt but I have to remind you that there are kids here who may get a little to excited by all this PDA." Marie was trying so hard to stop from laughing and she was failing miserably.

Finally her parents pulled apart. Her mother was smiling like that of a child wno just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and Gibbs was just standing there looking even more shocked than he already was. "Sorry Marie. I was jst so happy!" Jenny beamed.

Marie gave her a funny look and then smiled as she said. " Mom! I wasn't talking about me I was talking about DiNozzo!"

Marie looked at Tony and laughed at the wounded look on his face. They both knew that he wasn't really hurt. In fact Tony was actually very found of Marie's ability at making a joke in the most tense of times he just whished that somethimes she would aim it at someone other than him, though he had to admit that he liked the attention she gave him.

Evetyone laughed at the comment as Marie continued. "I mean he's already dangerous in his own mind, or at least that's what Kate told me. Don't give him any ideas." She said with a chuckle before she relizzed what she had said. Oh crap!

"Kate?"

A/N: Sorry this is late but hey at least you didn't wait a full 2 weeks. Wow! Please, please, please review! Love you guys!:)- Shy Chey


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Hi guys sorry it took so long I have been EXTREMELY busy with school and just life in general. I didn't get that much reviews last chapter which makes me sad but it's the thought that counts although I would really like to get to 50 reviews by chapter 10 so please review. Thanks to (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, hslacer, torontogirl12, and itzcheeseball) for reviewing y'all made me smile so thank you. PLEASE REVIEW! This is for y'all enjoy:)- Shy Chey

All eyes were on Marie for the hundreth time that day as if she wasn't getting enough attention as it was. She swallowed hard. She knew that she had to tell them something I mean after all she did just say that she talked to their dead friend, a dead friend whom she hadn't even met when she died. But she was worried that they were all going to think that she was crazy and that was the last thing she wanted because then it meant that her stay at the hospital would be extended, and she desperately wanted to get out of here more than anythig at the moment.

"Did she jsut say Kate?" Tony asked McGee, who simply nodded not even bothering to look at Tony. His eyes stayed locked on Marie's. Abby looked like she was about to cry, Ziva looked intrigued, Max just looked confused, Jenny looked worried, and Gibbs... Gibbs looked like he had seen a ghost. Had he too experienced something along the lines of what Marie did?

She didn't doubt it. Not one bit considering that her dead sister seemed to have been quite up to date on the recent events.

Marie took a deep breath. "Please don't think that I'm crazy because I'm not." She paused and thought to herself _at least I don't think I am._ "When I was in the coma I wasn't asleep. I was awake... in a way I guess. I could hear and see everything that you were doing. I guess you could say that I had an out of body experience of sorts. It felt like I had watched y'all for days on end. I felt terrible and you guys just looked miserable not eating or sleeping until the night you finally decided to injest sonmething other than coffee. When y'all left for the restuarant a woman walked in and I made a smart a** comment about how visiting hours were over. It's not like I expected her to hear me." She said in her defense.

"She then laughed and said I know. Part of me recognized her but I couldn't place her." Marie paused and found that all eyes were locked on her. But she didn't miss the fact that Gibbs was gripping her mother's hand as if he were falling off of an abyss. That had to be painful considering how strong Gibbs was, but to her suprise her mom didn't seem to mind. It was gestures like these that made Marie smile and have hope in love.

"She then took me back to... well the beginning." She stopped when her mom gave her a funny look. _Oh great I'm going to have to go into detail? _She thought, not that her mom would have been able to forget. "She took me back to the _ very beginning._" Marie said. She thought that it would bring some clarity but she was once again met with confused faces. She sighed getting slightly annoyed, but then again she couldn't really blame them. They didn't go on a weird remix of the Christmas Carol journey like she had. At least she didn't think they had. She had her suspicions about her dad.

"She took me back to the day I was born!" Marie finally said and she watched as their eyes lit up and they no longer carried that confused look on their faces. Wow. Had she looked like that with Miss Cryp- KATE! " Bertha? Really mom?" Marie added. She laughed when she saw her mom's cheecks flush with embarassment and knew that her mother had in fact remebered her birth.

"In my defense I was in alot of pain and very distracted by everthing that was going on around me at the time Marie." Jenny reasoned. Although as she thought about it she was kind of scared that Marie had in fact been there... in a way?

Marie smiled. " Please remind me to send that kind nurse that changed your mind and saved my social life by offering up your middle name. " Marie said with a slight giggle.

"Oh and dad let me warn you that if you do in fact decide to give me a sibling I would wear a cup because mom might threaten to castrate you." She watched as everybody in the room froze and Gibbs shifted on his feet. He looked down at his fiancee and smirked. "Castration huh?" Jenny looked absolutely mortified but she kept her composure and leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "You'd be suprised what crazy things are said in the delivery room Jethro." She smirked as she saw his eyes go wide, and she knew that she had him imagining just what she meant by _crazy._

Marie watched her parent's interactions and didn't even want to know what was being shared between the two of them. Wow. She looked at Tony and saw the sadness in his eyes. It only mirrored what she found in McGee's eyes, so she decided to keep them waiting no longer. _So much for comic relief _she thought.

"She didn't really tell me anything. She was very secretive Miss Cryptic as a called her before I really knew who she was. She took me back to Cairo and practically begged me not to forget. She kept insisting that I hold onto my memories. She said that something was going to happen and that whatever it was it wasn't my fault. So I... had to relive it all." Marie paused to take a breath. This was suprisingly harder to say than what she thought it would be.

She looked up at her mom and saw that tears were starting to build up in her eyes and at that moment Marie wanted to do nothing more than wipe those tears away. She reached for Jenny's face and gently wiped the tears that had dared to fall down her beautiful face. Only this simple, sweet gesture only made her sob. She knew that her mother was remembering with her and she hated seeing her in such pain.

It was then that Gibbs decided to do something. He for one could not stand to see his fiancee in pain. He gently but firmly grasped her face between his hand and waited until she finally looked up at him. Her emerald green eyes glossy and red from her crying. He just looked at her. All of his love and admiration for her pouring out through his eyes. He wanted her to know that she had nothing to fear, and that he for one would protect their daughter with everything he had. He would die before he let either of his girls get hurt like that again.

By then Abby was crying as well. Everyone was just letting their pent up emotions boil over. It was a relief for they had held it in for so long and it was slowly killing them. Marie sat there motionless. She had thought she had come to terms with everything and she had no idea that what had happened to her and her mother would effect the team like this, but then again they were family.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva and Abby and then to Tony and McGee and opened his arms for a hug. He for one was not the type of person to show his emotions, but it was clear to him that his entire team was in need of some affection.

Marie smiled as she took a mental picture of this moment. The entire team was emerced in a hug and then it was just Maz and her. She opened her arms to Max and immediatly saw his eyes light up. It was very evident that he was feeling guilty, but he had no reason to be. He saved her and she was beyond grateful. She knew that he cared deeply for her and she felt the same way about him. Question is when were they going to admit it.

They stayed like this until there was a knock at the door. There stood a UPS man. He looked slightly uncomfortable for interupting what he percieved to be family time, but he had a job to do and the woman that delivered it to him said that it was very urgent and that he had to get it to Marie Anne Sheperd immediatly or she would "erase him off of the face of the earth," and he for one did not question her abilities.

He cleared his throat before he began. "Um is there a Marie Anne Sheperd here?" He asked.

Gibbs straightened and eyes the package wearily. He nodded and the UPS man gave him a weird look as though he didn't believe him. Marie smirked silly man probably thought that Gibbs was refering to himself as Marie.

"Over here." Marie stated and when the UPS man saw her he smiled.

"Sorry you'd be suprised at how many impersonaters I get on the job. Forgive me if I was a bit skeptical." Then he handed her the paper to sign which she did. Then he carefully placed the package in her hands. "Happy Birthday by the way." He said before he turned to leave. But before he could Gibbs stopped him.

"How do you know its my daughters birthday?" He asked sternly. It was then that Marie saw Tony reach for his gun.

The UPS man looked back at Gibbs clearly spooked by the sudden interogation. "The woman that gave me the package told my that it was her birthday and that I had to get it to her immediatly. I was only doing my job and trying to be polite. I'm sorry if it offended you sir."

Tony relaxed and so did Gibbs but he still looked unconvinced. "Marie open the package slowly." He said before allowing the UPS man to finally leave, and taking his place by her bedside.

Marie slowly opened the package inside was a letter that read the following...

_Suprise!_

_You didn't think that we forgot about you because we didn't. How are you? We heard about your accident and we just wanted to wish you a speedy recovery and a splendid birthday. By the way Garcia wants you to call her and make sure that you got this package on time because if you didn't she has and I quote "some erasing to do."_

_Mare Bear! I pray that you are well as soon as I'm allowed to get off work I will come see you I promise. How's Mama Bear? We miss you guys at the BAU even if Derek doesn't want to admit it you were he favorite little sidekick. __I did not say sidekick, __but it's true you were my favorite. Happy Birthday! We love you guys:)_

_Love your team at the BAU:)_

_P. S Garcia says open her gift first!_

Marie smiled as she finished the letter she had no doubt who had written this. She was extremely happy that they hadn't forgotten her although she would've expected nothing less from Garcia.

She reached into the box and pulled out a small box labeled Garcia and gently unwrapped the bow tied around it. She opened the box and found a beatiful purple and blue necklace. Chuncky puple and blue peices surrounded a delicate chain, and on that chain was a locket. She gently opened the locket and smiled at the picture inside of it. On one side of the locket was a picture of her, Morgan, Garcia and her mom, and on the other side was a picture of her and her mother with the entire team. Marie smiled at the memory that came flooding back of when that picture was taken.

The BAU was like her second family. She then opened the box labeled Derek and found that he had in fact listened to her when she recited him the rules that her mother had taught her, because in the box was a knife with a peice of paper that read _Rule # 9. I never forgot it and now neither will you:) _

Marie smiled and held up the knife for her father to see. He smiled as he thought of the infamous Rule # 9. On the handle was her name and in parentheses Mare Bear courtesy of Garcia no doubt. That was her nickname and she was certain that it took alot of convincing to get Derek to have that nickname engraved.

There was one large package left from the rest of the team and Marie quickly tore the wrapping paper to shreds and squeled in delight when she found a badge granting her access to Qauntico. She remebered having a conversation with Hotch asking that she have a badge to since she was there nearly everyday. She had thought that he had blown her off but apparantly he really had been listening.

She clipped the badge to her already wrinkled hospital gown. Jenny started laughing and her father groaned in discontempt. He then looked at his soon to be wife, his beautiful fiancee and said with the straightest face he could manage. "The FBI really Jen?" That comment alone earned him a justifiable Gibbslap in Jenny's book. When she smacked him on the back of the head like he had done to her all those years ago the whole room went silent. It was as if she had broken some sort of sacred law which in a way she had. Gibbs tried his best to keep a straight face but failed miserably as he turned to his fiancee and said, "Using my own technique against me Jen? Ouch!" and with that the whole team laughed and Marie was on her way to having the perfect birthday.

For now.

A/N: Okay yes I know there are many mistakes in this work of art which is why I am in need of a Beta. MissLozzieB if you are reading this and if you are still up for the challange please contact me. If not can somebody please refer me to a good beta. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews your support means the world to me. I am still very busy but do not worry I will try to write for all my loyal readers. Once again I am astonished that any of y'all even read my story. Thank you so much for your continued support and all of the follows and favorites. My story was added to a community. I don't know who did it but whoever did thank you. I am honored. I've always wanted to be in a community lolz:) Thanks to (Ashoka28098, torontogirl12, left my heart in paris, OrtonsMistress, itzcheeseball, Au Hunter, hslacer, JibbsGal1, and CSIflea) for reviewing it is honestly what keeps me writting, and by the way I've been getting alot of questions as to who wrote the letter it was JJ per Garcia's request with a little input from Morgan *hints the crossed out part* Enjoy:)-Shy Chey

"Discharge papers! Finally I get to go home! It took y'all long enough. I was beginning to think that the only reason you were keeping me here is because y'all liked me so much." Marie joked. She knew that she had been a handful, but she was still very grateful to all the doctors and nurses that had done everything in their power to help make her stay with them better.

Jenny laughed. Today was her daughter's birthday and it looked like she was getting her wish. She was free. Jenny looked up at her fiancee who just smiled. Today they were going to try. They weren't going to tell Marie but Jenny honestly thought she was ready. Last night her and Jethro had talked and having another baby would only add to their joy. They were ready to expand their family. She was ready.

"Well don't just sit there we have a birthday to celebrate! Gibbs get up and sign those papers." Abby squealed. She herself could barely contain her excitement. She and the team had been planning this suprise for weeks and it was finally time for the big reveal, and boy was she ready.

Marie nodded in agreement. Max returned with the pen in hand, his face plastered with a groofy grin that was as wide as that of the cheshire cat. He was definetily hiding something and that unerved her, but her father seemed fine and his gut was even more refined than hers.

He signed them, followed by Jenny's signature. "Finally!" Marie screamed.

She made her way to sit up only to be held down by Max and recieve a glare from her father. _Great what now?_ Marie thought as she glared back at her father.

He couldn't say that she was shocked that she was putting up a fight, but he could say that he was shocked that she thought she would be able to get it past him so easily. After all this wasn't his first rodeo. So he said, "Sit your but down and let us get you a wheelchair." When he saw that she was about to argue with him he stopped her. " Don't even try to argue with me Marie. I know the rules and I _know _that you know them to." He laughed when he saw her start to pout. Normally that would always get him, but not this time, not when it was her health and well being at risk. She would just have to deal with it.

When Dr. Davidson came in with the wheelchair Marie couldn't hide her discontent. She wanted to be able to walk out of the hospital herself, but the doctors weren't having it no matter how much she wanted them to. Reluctantly Marie found herself climbing into the squeaky black wheelchair. The only consolation was knowing that this was her ticket out of her and boy was she ready to bail. After all she did have a birthday to celebrate and and wedding to plan. It had been put on hold while she was in the hospital, but know that she was out they were getting back to work. With the help of the girls she was going to make this wedding a day that her mom would never forget.

"She's finally coming home Jethro." Jenny said as she looked into the eyes of her adoring fiancee. "There's no threats, no worrying about a trial or a pending verdict. Just home, where we can relax and enjoy this second chance we've been given with our daughter." By now the tears were beginning to form in Jenny's eyes and she wasn't sure how long she could keep them at bay. Gibbs quickly sought to fix that as he pulled his soon to be wife into a firm but gentle hug. He was still worried about her but he had a feeling- a gut feeling that she was going to be okay, and his gut was never wrong.

He gripped Jenny's hand and took hold of Marie's wheelchair and said with great pride and absolute happiness, "let's go home.". That was followed by a round of yeahs and cheers. He was glad to know that the team agreed, but he really expected nothing less.

As Marie was wheeled down the hallway and out of the corridor she couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. She had made it out of here alive, and just that in itself was a challange. But she had done it, and know it was time to move on. It was time to face whatever challange that came next. Whatever it may be. She just hoped that God would spare her one good day to spend with her family and friends before they were kicked back into worry mode.

When were finally outside they came to a stand still.

When Marie had tried to get up her legs gave out from under her. She had no control. They felt like jelly underneath the weight of her body. Luckily Max was quick and caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as concern slowly crept its way into his eyes. Marie nodded. What in the world was going on? Of course her dad had the answer to that one.

"Marie you've been lying in a bed for a month without walking. Your legs are bound to be a little reluctant at first. You have to build up your stength and take baby steps first." He motioned for Max to let me down. Max gave him a look of uncertainty but eventually did as he asked. Much to his reluctance of course.

"Now Marie I want you to stretch your legs." Gibbs instructed. Which Marie did without hesitation. That was when she relized he was right, her legs were really sore. Gibbs had been right.

"When am I ever wrong?" Gibbs said half heartedly.

"You know it's really creepy when you do that." Marie said as her dad began to stretch her right leg.

He pretended not to know what she was talking even though he knew exactly what she was saying. Her mom got pissed at him whenever he had done the same thing to her. He looked up at Jen and smiled whilist she just smirked. "When I do what?" He finally said.

Marie glared at him. "When you read my mind! Hasn't anyone told you how creepy that is? It's like you're invading my mind. Which technically you are!"

By then Gibbs could no longer hold in his laughter. "Yeah I've been told that a couple times." He nodded in agreement to her question.

"Well maybe you should listen to that person. He or she's probably a genuis." Marie said.

Gibbs suddenly stopped and looked up at Jenny and smiled. The unmistakable trace of humor and mischeif in his eyes. "Nah she's no genuis."

Jenny glared at him, and before he could even get another word in she smacked him on the shoulder hard enough to make the almighty tough Agent Gibbs wince. "OW! Jen I was joking." He looked up at her with a face like that of a wounded puppy which only made her laugh.

Everybody was trying hard not to laugh, but their banter proved to be to much for them as Tony, then Mcgee, then Ziva, and finally the rest of the gang burst out into laughter. Only when the were close to tears and the point of suffication from lack of breathing did the stop laughing.

"Okay Marie I think that's enough try standing- BUT slowly. There is no need to rush we've got all day." At that comment GIbbs found himself being elbowed in the ribs. _What was with people hitting him today? Did they all suddenly think that he had magically turn into a punching bag, because he hadn't. _He turned to see who the culprit was this time and was suprised to see that it was none other than Abby. _What the hell was going on today? _Gibbs thought.

He turned his full glare on her which was something he rarely ever did, least of all to Abby. Only to have her glare right back at him. It was then that he relized what she was talking about. The suprise party that Abby had planned. He gave her a reassuring nod which earned him a big grin from the bubbly forensic scientist. He had forgoten how important celebrations were to Abby, but he would never make that mistake again that's for sure. _Wow she packed a punch! She really had been listening when he was teaching her self defense._

He once again turned his attention back to his daughter, who gave him a questioning look which he chose to ignore. He for one was not going to ruin the suprise for Marie, because he knew that if he did he would never hear the end of it from Abby. He took Marie's hand and allowed her to brace herself against him before she finally got out of the chair, and while she was still a bit shaky on her feet, there was no doubt that she was doing alot better than she had a couple minutes ago. This was a major step toward normality, which is what they all desperatley wanted.

"DiNozzo have you got her from behind?" Gibbs asked as she began to take her first steps again.

"I'm on her six boss don't worry nothing's is going to happen to our little Gibblet on my watch." Tony said proudly. He really would protect her with his life.

So with Tony behind her and Max to her left and Mcgee to her right and Gibbs to her front she walked a couple more steps. She looked up to find Abby looding right at her with a video camera in hand and she immediatly went to try and hide her face. _Where did that camera come from?_

"No Gibblet don't hide your face this is a very monumental moment. Who wouldn't want to capture it on video! Please just forget the camera's even here. Focus on walking." Abby argued. She was like that crazy aunt that is there for eveything and never leaves the house without a camera because she's afraid she'll miss something, but with that said she is the best aunt that Marie could ever ask for.

It was a slow journey from the hospital entrance to the car, but they had made it. It felt so strange to walk again, but it felt so good too. By the time they had reached the car Jenny was in tears as well as Abby, and when Marie looked up at Gibbs she could've sworn that she saw a little tear roll down his face, but she quickly dismissed it knowing that he would probably deny it anyway. There was that saying real me don't cry, well that was wrong. Real men do cry.

"Scoot over," said a voice from behind Marie as they all filed into their cars.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Max standing there covering his eyes with hands to keep out the sun. Marie looked at her parents for approval, and only when they nodded did she actually allow him entrance to the car.

When he was in she noticed that he had something in his hands and to her horror it was Abby's video camera. She glared at his as he quickly scrambled to explain.

"Since Abby is riding with McGee she asked me to document the ride home for her. I promise it won't be as gruesome as you think." Max stated in an attempt to reassure her.

Marie relunctantly nodded, not wanting to upset Abby, and for that she recieved a gleaming smile from Max.

"Okay question one. How does it feel to finally be out of the hospital after a month?" Max asked as he pointed the camera directly at her.

Oh great here she was being video taped by Dr. Phill wannabe. This was going to a long ride home.

"It feels great!" Marie said genuinely as she tried her best to keep a straight face, but as usual she never did and failed miserably.

"Okay," Max said with a slight chuckle himself as he readjusted the camera to focus more on Marie. "Next question. How old are you?" He asked even though he knew very well how old she was.

That only made him recieve a slightly annoyed look from Marie, but he carried on anyway and nodded expectingly to her as he waited for her answer. Oh yes this was hilarious!

"I'm 14." Marie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, only to be corrected by everyone in the car as the simotaniously yelled "15!"

"Okay okay! I get it calm down. I'm 15 geez." She said as the smile on her face grew bigger and bigger. Maybe answering a few questions wouldn't be so bad.

LOLZ

A/N: Ta da! I wanted their to be alot of humor in this for some reason lolz. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Like I said I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out a week, so here's this one. Also I would like to ask that you please pray for a little girl named Tailia. She has cancer but she has stayed strong and put on a brave face for all. She truly is an inspiration, and lately she has gotten real sick. Thanks. Also I would like to thank those who reviewed and favorited my story last chapter. Thanks to (torontgirl12, left my heart in paris, itzcheeseball, hslacer, JibbsGal1, CSIflea, OrtonsMistress). Also if you haven't already you should check out Madam. Alexandra's the Sixth it's is awesome, and she is one of my favorite authors. I have four and they know who they are:) (if you don't PM and I'll tell you lolz) You guys are absolutely awesome! Enjoy this next installment:)- Shy Chey

She took it back. A few questions was bad. Especially since every time Max said he only had a couple more it seemed to magically turn into 10 more.

"Question #13 what is your favorite color and why?" He asked as they began to approach even more traffic than he thought was possible. My God D.C was bad when it came to transportation. What would normally be a 15 minute walk turned into a 2 hour drive. Max swore that he could have gotten to the Gibbs residence by now, but he kept his mouth shut, as it was respectful to do so and continued to annoy Marie with questions.

Marie's head shot up. _Was he serious? What kind of question was that? He must be running out of ideas Marie thought._ Which made her happy considering the fact that if he ran out of ideas she wouldn't have to answer anymore of his idiotic questions.

Marie looked toward the front seat where her parents had remained for the past 30 minutes, and found that they were desperately trying to keep in their laughter, but they were failing miserably. It seemed that they to found this little game that Max was playing to be hilarious. _Weirdos. All of them_, Marie thought.

"Um earth to Marie. You favorite color?" He asked with a smirk. He found it very entertaining to annoy his redheaded friend.

"Blue okay?" Marie finally huffed out. This really was torture- of the mental kind of course.

Both Max and her mom were shocked by that answer. Her mom turned around and gave her a confused look. "Whatever happened to my favorite color was purple?" She asked incrediously.

Marie shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know I just think dad's eyes are prettier." She grinned when she saw her dad smile. He rarely ever did that but when he did, it was a sight not to be missed. Kind of like a shooting star.

Jenny smirked and looked at her fiancee. She knew that he was really touched by that comment even if he didn't show it. It was no mystery how much he truly loved their daughter. "You hear that Jethro? She says you have pretty eyes, like mother like daughter." She giggled. Gibbs quickly glanced towards Jenny and gave her a quick peck on the lips and nodded in agreement before returning his attention to the road again. When it came to driving carefully Gibbs was never really one to car. His opinion was as long as he got to his desired location on time and mostly intact everything was find, but all that changed because of Marie and Jenny.

Some people may say he's going soft but he didn't care. Their safety came first always. That's just what family was. Safety and love forever.

"Question #15 the magic number, and don't worry Marie this is the last one." He said with a slight chuckle, knowing that she was about ready to kill him now. He laughed even harder when her parents whined "AWW!" in unison.

Marie shot daggers at them, and they pretended not to notice. They were having to much fun messing with their daughter seeming as how they had nothing better to do.

"Anyway back to the question. The question is personal but please answer it if not for honest than to humor me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Max knew that this was risky but he felt obligated to ask it had been bugging him lately.

They whole car seemed to be shocked into silence, and Marie could swear she heard crickets chirping as they all awaited the answer. She looked at Max and then to her parents as a sly smile began to spread across her face. "Yes I do in fact." Marie said in the most serious tone she could manage.

"WHAT!" They all screamed in unison as Gibbs slammed on his brakes (much to the discontent of the drivers behind him) and glared at his daughter. Before he could even get an answer is phone rang. "What!" He barked not even bothering to check who the caller was first. He had more impirtant things on his mind that involved his apparently not single little girl.

"Um boss you're kind of holding up traffic is everything okay? Is it Gibblet?" Tony asked as he began to panic and think of the worst. Had they pulled her out of the hospital to soon?

"Marie's fine Dinozzo. She just gave me a shock. Did you know that she has a boyfriend?" Gibbs asked as he began to rack his brains for the possibilities.

"What? Marie has a boyfriend? Since when?" Tony paused as he filled everyone in on what was happening in the vehicle in front of them. Gibbs heard what could only be described as gasps and really's. Yeah, he too was _really_ shocked.

"What's his name boss give me the details? Do we need to go beat him up? You say the word and me and Ziva will teach him a lesson if he dare hurt our Gibblet." Gibbs smiled at the protectiveness that Tony felt over his daughter. He could not have asked for a better big brother for his daughter, even if he acted really silly sometimes. He laughed when he heard McGee say, "what about me?"

"You too McGee now hush so we can get his name and adress. Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'll get back to you on those details once I get them myself." He said before he quickly hung up the phone, or at least he thought he did.

"So Marie what's his name?" He asked.

Marie opened her mouth to tell him that it had only been a joke and that she was in fact still single but once again she was interupted.

"Um boss still here.." Tony said as he fought back the laughter that was building up inside of him. His boss to this day still didn't know the basic functions of a cellphone. Gibbs sighed slightly annoyed with the foriegn device.

"Once sec." He said as he began to randomly press buttons in an attempt to turn his phone off. Luckily Jenny intervened before he could do any real damage to the 5th phone that had been unlucky enough fo grace the presence of her non cellphone friendly fiancee. She smirked as she solved his problem with the simple click of a button.

"Thanks." Gibbs mumbled still confused as to how she did it.

'Don't mention it." She said with a smirk before she turned her attention back to her daughter.

"It was a joke. I don't have a boyfriend. After all I have been in the hospital for a month, and before that I was in hiding." Marie said.

Her parents seemed to literally relax at that statement and slowly the car began to move once again. They sat in silence again until Marie finally gathered the courage to look at Max and say, "please tell me you got that all on video.''

He winked at her and smiled as a slight bluch began to color her cheecks and said "of course." As if it were the only thing he would have done.

Gibbs turned around and glared at them both. Then they laughed as they both simultaneously said together, "eyes on the road!"

Gibbs laughed but did as he was told. Any minute now they were going to pull up at the house and Marie was going to get the suprise of her life. He for one had made sure that this was going to be one of the best birthdays she ever had. After all you only turn 15 once.

He looked at Jenny and how peaceful she looked. She had her eyes closed and her feet resting on the dashboard. Part of him wanted to smack her legs like he did in the old days when she constantly put her feet on his car after he told her not to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked at peace which was something he rarely saw when it came to her these days, not to mention the fact that they had two teenagers in the back seat.

"Stop staring Jethro it's creepy- and no I'm not going to put my feet down so don't you dare think about smacking them." She said with a smirk, knowing that he probably thought she was oblivious to his attention.

"And you call me a mind reader?" He asked in an amused voice. _Perhaps she was still capable of learning fast? _He thought silently to himself.

"Jethro I've always been a fast learner. Isn't that the reason you kept me around so long?" She asked as her smirk grew bigger. She knew that he was probably flabbergasted by her new aqquired skill of mind reading.

_What the hell? _"Okay yeah you're right that is creepy so stop doing it." Gibbs said in an uneasy voice, although in reality he felt lucky that he had a woman that knew him so well and loved him anyway.

"I'll always love yoy Jethro." She said as she finally opened her eyes to meet those of her fiancee's.

"Jen!" He teased in a warning tone, which only made her laugh even more.

"I know! I know! Stop reading your mind. Sorry it's just once you start it gets addicting." She said with most innocent smile she could put on.

"You're lucky we're at the house or I would show you just how addicting it is Miss soon to be Gibbs." He said with a wink as they pulled into the driveway of his old but comfortable home.

"Yes! We're home!" Marie screamed as the car slowly pulled to a stop in the driveway of her father's house, her home. Marie started to open the door but stopped when Max grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so.

"Please let me, after you are the birthday girl and you deserve to be treated like a princess today." He said with a wink. Gibbs and Jenny both watched in awe as Max slowly closed the video camera and exited the car, only to walk around to the other side and open the door for their daughter. Gibbs had to admit the boy had skills. He watched as Max tucked the video camera in his back pocket and then put up his arm to offer Marie assistance in getting out of the car.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead, but here you are bringing it back. Thanks Max." She said as she took his hand and slowly began to make her way out of the car.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and smiled before she brought up the unevitable. "You know that eventually they're going to get together. They're perfect for eachother and it's actually really sweet." Jenny said as she watched her daughter argue with the young man that she had come to admire about who was and was not capable of having chivalry. _They already argue like a married couple. _She thought to herself as she met the eyes of her terrified looking fiancee.

"Jen! I really don't want to think about that right now. Just please let her be my little girl while she still can." He whined.

Jenny tried not to feel to sad at the fact that she was the reason he didn't get to see her as a little girl. She knew that he had forgiven her and that they were okay with everything that happened in Paris, but the guilt still bit at her like the sting of a cold winter's day. This only made her want to try even harder to have a baby so that she could somehow give back that time that was stolen from Gibbs with Marie.

"Jen it's okay. She's here now and so am I that's all that matters." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. He knew that she hated him reading her mind but she was just an open book sometimes and he couldn't help it. She nodded as she desperately tried not to cry. She broke the little hug fest when she began to reach for her door, but like Max Gibbs stopped her.

"Jethro it's not my birthday I don't need special treatment." She tried to argue, but her was adament.

"Jen I don't care I'm going to open the door for you. You deserve to be treated like a princess too. After all you did go through a very painful labor and delivery did you not?" He knew that the birthing card wasn't really that big of a defense, but it seemed to work because she soon relented and allowed him to exit the car so that he could go around and open her door. "This way your highness." He said with a smirk.

By the time that they had exited the car DiNozzo and the team had arrived and they all made their way towards the house, hand in hand with each of their _significant others _even if they hadn't admitted it yet. Gibbs guessed that they were apprehensive about the infamous ruke 12, but that rule had long since gone out of the window. The question is when were they going to figure that out? He laughed to himself as he thought of the overflowing chemistry between his team mates. He knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard to keep them apart and now he didn't have to.

As they drew closer to the front door a sudden crash from within the house startled them all into absolute stillness. Gibbs was the first to react quickly drawing his gun along with DiNozzo and Ziva. McGee pushed Abby behind him and stayed back with Jenny as they made their way toward Marie.

Marie being the curious teenager that she was tried to make her way towards the comotion only to be held back by Max. She glared at Max, but the look he gave her told her that she wasn't going anywhere, thought that didn't mean that she was going down without a fight. She once again tried to take a step foward only to have Max call out in a warning, alerting her father to her attempts.

"Marie stay back!" Gibbs yelled slightly annoyed, but only becaise he was concerned.

She took a step foward as Max's hand tightened on her arm. She just wanted to help, but when she tried to take a step foward she felt Max begin to pick her up, and before she knew it she was secured in his arms as he held her bridal style; completely immobolizing her. She glared daggers at him while he smiled down at her with his million wat smile. _Real mature, _she thought as she finally relented and stopped trying to escape Max's hold.

She watched as her father, Tony, and Ziva made their way towards the door slowly turning the always unlocked door to face the unidentifiable stranger that resided in their house.

A/N: I know that alot of you were hoping to read the beginnings of Marie's suprise party but I promise that we'll get to it. I hope that you're not to mad at me for the cliffhanger, but in my defense I haven't written one of those in a long time:) Love you guys PLEASE REVIEW:)- Shy Chey


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N: Here we are; chapter 10! Double digits. YAY! I'm so excited we're about to get to the good stuff lolz:) Thanks so much for sticking with me; you guys are just so amazing. Thanks for all the follows and favorites; you guys are truly awesome. Thanks (torontogirl, left my heart in paris, JibbsGal1, fashiongirl97, itzcheeseball, OrtonsMistress, hslacer, and CSIflea) for reviewing. :) It means a lot to me. *Oh and OrtonsMistress you guessed it, lolz good job!* I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO EXTEND MY DEEPEST CONDOLENCES TO THE VICTIMS OF THE SANDY HOOK SHOOTING. :( PLEASE PRAY FOR THEM!- Shy Chey

*Triple thanks to JibbsGal1 for being my Beta. This is amazing thank you for making it the best that it could possibly be:))))))*

"Hands up!" - they all screamed in unison as they raised their guns at the partially unseen man.

"How about you lower your guns before I decide to pull out my shotgun. Jethro!" he admonished as he lowered his hands. "What has got you so riled up to the point where you would pull a gun on family?" Jackson asked, honestly concerned with his son's behavior.

Gibbs quickly relaxed and smiled. He should have known that his dad would be here. After all, she is his granddaughter. That was when he remembered that Jackson hadn't had the pleasure of meeting his wonderful daughter. "Sorry Dad," he said with a slight chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the older man. "But in my defense, I was protecting precious cargo," he said as he led his father around DiNozzo and Ziva toward Jenny, Marie, and Max. He came to a stop in front of Jenny, who smiled and before even a word could be said, wrapped her arms around Jackson and squeezed.

At first Jackson just stood there frozen before finally returning the hug. He smiled to himself; Jethro had finally found someone who he liked. After Shannon, he was beginning to think that there was no hope left for him. Jenny had just proved him wrong, and he was beyond happy that she did. It was about time. When Jenny released him, she stepped aside so that Jackson could finally get a look at his granddaughter. Jackson met her glance and was immediately stunned by her emerald green eyes and fiery red hair. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Jenny's daughter, and as he looked at her more closely, he could see Jethro in her as well. Her nose, her mouth, her smile - all belonged to his son. She really was beautiful if he had to say so himself.

"Hi," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The lump he felt in his throat when he first laid eyes on her grew bigger as she gave him a big smile and said, "It took you long enough, Grandpa." Then she ran to him, or at least tried to, but she was a little shaky on her feet. After Max set her straight, she was able to make the rest of the distance with ease. She smiled at him and absolutely took Jackson's breath away. Beautiful.

Just watching the scene unfold before them was beautiful. Everybody on the team was close to tears, even Gibbs. Max just stood there smiling, his only thought was that she deserved this and there was no place he'd rather be.

Only when Jackson released her did he notice Max, and when he did, he immediately tensed. _She couldn't have a boyfriend already now could she?_ - he thought to himself.

"Are you the boyfriend?" he asked as he reached out to shake the young man's hand.

Max gratefully accepted it before finally putting the older man's worries at ease. _Gibbs really was his father's son, _he thought before he spoke. "No- I'm uh… a friend," Max finally managed.

Gibbs and Jenny smiled. This was one of the few times they had actually seen the young man flustered. Gibbs had to give it to Jen this time. She was right; the man was falling for his daughter, but then again who wouldn't? She was perfect in his eyes. Gibbs looked at his daughter who was trying very hard to hide her blush.

Jackson looked at Max with an unbelieving look, but he let it go. He had more important things to do besides interrogate the young man, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Shall we get this party started?" Abby suggested, alerting Jackson of her presence. He smiled and immediately went over to get his "Abby hug," something that he received every time he got the chance to see her. He nodded in agreement before he took both Marie and Jenny's arm and started heading towards the house, and the surprise that awaited them all inside.

Jackson heard Jethro chuckle as he whined, "Dad! You're stealing not one, but both my girls."

The elder Gibbs just laughed and carried on with the task at hand, which was leading Marie to her party.

When they opened the door, Marie froze. The entire house was covered with streamers and confetti, not to mention about 100 balloons all in her favorite colors. What was normally a dull house was now a rainbow wonderland. They really went all-out on a party just for her, and the only word she could use to describe how she felt was loved. She felt very loved. She didn't even know she was crying until Jackson pulled her close and said very softly in her ear, "Don't cry, Marie." She shook her head. She wasn't crying cause she was sad; she was crying because she was happy, so very very happy.

She turned around and saw that everyone was gathered around her gauging her reaction. The first gaze she met was that of Abby, who was now beginning to get a very concerned look on her face. Without saying a word, Marie hugged her. She leaned on her for support, and Abby was ready and willing to offer it. "I take it you like it?" she asked, even though she didn't really need an answer. The tight embrace that she was currently being held in said it all. She had only done her job.

She looked at her mom and her dad who just stared right back at her. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they were happy, and she was happy for them. They were going to be okay.

"Enough mushy stuff," DiNozzo said as he made his way to the front door. "I do believe that we have a birthday girl to celebrate. Let the party begin!" he exclaimed as everyone made their way into the house.

"So little red's out of the hospital huh?" Josaf said as he looked at the photos that were snuck into the prison for him by a very gullible guard. He smiled. She looked healthy, and he would enjoy wiping that smile off of her face. She had something that belonged to him, and he didn't care what he had to do - he was going to get it back.

He laughed in the dark to himself as he thought of the fun he had planned for Marie. "See you soon, little red," he said before the guards called lights out and he was submerged in complete darkness. Very soon.

"Happy birthday to Marieee. Happy birthday to you!" - they sang in unison. Marie began blowing out her candles until a startling scream stopped her. "Don't... I need to get the camera!" All eyes were on Abby as she hustled to get the camera from her bag.

When she finally fished it out, she pointed it at Marie and nodded for her to carry on. She blew out her candles - her wish was to be as happy as she was right now for as long as she could.

"Oh, Jethro, she's getting so big. I think you were right. I don't want my little girl growing up so fast. Hey, Marie, no more birthdays okay?" Jenny tried to suggest but her idea was shot down. She was just going to have to face it that her baby girl was growing up, but at least she wasn't going to have to realize it alone. No, she had the love of her life to reassure her and give her everything she thought she could never have.

Gibbs gave Jenny a gently squeeze as he breathed in her scent and mentally captured this moment in his mind forever. He was honestly happy, and he was going to try his hardest to keep it that way. "Okay, time for presents!" Gibbs yelled as soon as he found his voice. He too had a lump beginning to form in his throat, but he wasn't going to cry. This was his daughter's day, and he was going to make it unforgettable for her.

After arguing for what seemed like forever about whose gift she should open first, they finally decided on Abby's, but only because she threatened to kill them without leaving any forensic evidence. She even threatened Gibbs, which was a testament to how attached she was to their little Gibblet.

Marie accepted the gift that Abby gave her and began opening it slowly, as if cherishing the paper it was wrapped in - but once again, she was interrupted.

"Marie you don't have to protect the wrapping paper, just open it,'' Abby said impatiently.

So she did. What she found shocked her. Inside the bag was a black shirt with _Gibblet_ sown in the middle in her favorite colors, and underneath in parenthesis is said _Property of NCIS._ It was official; she was a part of NCIS. Underneath the shirt was a plaid skirt that had the same colors as the shirt, but Abby wasn't done because underneath that she found a collar. She held it up to her dad and laughed when he got a pained look on her face. "Thanks Abbs, I love it!" she screamed as she launched herself at her favorite forensic scientist. Abby hugged her back with the same ferociousness.

"I'm glad, Gibblet, and look," she said, pulling out the skirt. She reached inside and pulled out an apparently hidden seam that was like a hidden compartment. "I had them put this in here, so you never have to break rule # 9," she said excitedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs' eyebrows go up in shock and acceptance. Apparently, he liked the skirt.

"Wait there's more!" Abby exclaimed as she pulled out the shirt. "It has a collar on it so you can wear it at school."

School? Oh school! It started in a week. How could Marie have missed that? She wanted to go to school, but she had a feeling she would have a hard time convincing her parents to let her considering she was still recovering and needed to get her strength up.

"More gifts!" McGee said as he handed her what she could only assume was his gift. Unlike last time, she tore into the gift and nearly fainted when she found he had gotten her a brand new laptop. She looked up at McGee to make sure he was serious and when he nodded, she squealed. "Oh, McGee, this is too much. Thank you!" she said as she extended her arms to hug him. The party had only begun 2 hours ago yet she was happier than she had been her entire life.

"My turn," Ziva and Tony said at the same time. They turned to look at each other, and each were shocked when Tony nodded and motioned for her to go first.

Gibbs and Jenny watched and smirked as they saw the first signs of the inevitable. Those two were meant for each other. They both saw it. History was definitely repeating itself. They both just hoped that they would be alive to see it happen, because knowing them it was going to be a while before the stubborness subsided and they finally admit their feelings. But Gibbs and Jenny were confident that it would happen eventually, and they were definitely going to try their hardest to make sure that there was not a repeat of Paris.

"I hope you like it, Marie," Ziva said as she handed the small box to her.

Marie lifted the top off to find a necklace that was hand woven with what appeared to be thin rope, and in the middle of the intricate pattern was what Marie could only presume to be quartz. It was truly beautiful. She held it, admiring every intricate detail that was put into the necklace. Underneath that was a photo of Marie and Ziva on the day that she had gotten out of the hospital in Cairo. Ziva was kissing her cheek, and she was squinting at the scorching sun.

She remembered that day very well. It was just after that picture was taken that Ziva made the promise to her that to this day she had never broken. _I will always be there for you, Marie_ is what she promised.

Marie looked up at Ziva, and she winked. Very few knew the significance of that photo. It was like their own little secret.

Next was Tony's gift. When he handed it to her, she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He looked like a little kid in a candy store.

He watched her reaction as she unwrapped it. Even though it really wasn't much, he had put a lot of thought into the gift, and he was sure that she was going to love it.

"DiNozzo! How did you know?" Marie exclaimed, nearly giving him a heart attack as she launched herself at him effectively - and painfully at that.

He gave her a confused look. How did he know what?

"I love The Princess Bride. It's one of my favorite movies in the whole world!" she squealed.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I put a lot of thought into this," Tony said confidently.

"Well thank you, Tony. You did good," she praised, knowing that even the simplest of compliments made a difference.

This party was more than she could have ever imagined, and the good part is that it had only just begun.

A/N: Sorry I left it there. I know it's not much of an ending but don't worry. I should have another one out soon. Please review, and if you haven't already HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!:)- Shy Chey


	11. Author's Note

PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

There is no excuse for why I haven't updated in so long. All I can say is that my family has suffered some losses as of late. Two individuals that I was close to have died since December, and I haven't really had any inspiration for writting. I was in so much pain because I didn't know how to handle their absence. Since then I have focused completely on school, and it was a great distraction until Father's Day. That was the day that I finally broke down and had a much needed cry session. It was very theraputic if I might add.

Since August of last year I have lost my best friend, my dog, and a person that was like a mother to my father. Right now my best friend which I haven't spoken to since last november when my depression started is in the hospital. She was hospitalized because she overdosed, this happened on my 16th birthday. She had a siezure, and during that seizure she hit her head very hard on her bathroom counter. Right now she is still in the hopsital and she will rmain in the hospital for a while. PLEASE PRAY FOR HER. I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO.

I AM SO SORRY for not updating for so long. On Monday July first I am having surgery to help fix some of the damage done to my foot because of my disability. As many you know I have Cerebal Palsy. This surgery means that my foot will have to be elevated 23 out of 24 hours a day for 2 weeks.

But I will update some time this weekend before my surgery. During my heart to heart with my dad on Father's Day he pointed out that I shouldn't let my sadness get in the way of the gift that I have. He said that I should use it as motivation to keep writting, that is exactly what I am going to do.

Thank you so much to my readers that have stuck with me.

I AM BACK!

LOVE

Shy Chey


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Okay guys the party continues in the one with a little twist. Don't say I didn't warn you. I hope you guys like this I was stuck for a little while when I was writting it. I have so much planned for this story I'm just struggling on how exactly to get there:/. Thanks to (left my heart in paris, JibbsGal1, torontogirl12, OrtonsMistress, hslacer, itzcheeseball, Ncis2898(X2) for reviewing. Y'all are so sweet. I'm having surgery in an hour and a half. I AM ETREMEMLY NERVOUS. Sorry I didn'y update this weekend my family decided to go to Texoma, which was weird cause I couldn't do anything that would get my feet dirty but I did anyway lol. Special thanks to torontogir12, itzcheeseball, and JibbsGal1 for your extremely kind words. It meant alot to me. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter I haven't really gon over it. Oops:/ Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

"Oh my..." Marie paused. She truly was speachless at the gift that her father had just presented her with. It was beatiful. She traced the picture that had been pressed to the smooth surface of the wooden box. It was the eiffle tower or as the box read the Tour de Eiffle. Underneath that was an inscription that read, _C'est le début de quelque chose de beau. _Beside that was a picture of her mom and dad, only they were much younger. Her mother's head was nestled into her father's neck. They looked at peace in the picture. They looked happy. Marie just stared at that picture, blocking out eveything else in the world. The only thing that she was aware of was that picture, and with shaking hands and teary eyes she began to open the box.

If it weren't for her pride Marie was sure that she would've burst into to tears at the song that began to play from the makeshift music box that her father had made her. Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

She gently traced the intricate pattern carved into the wood. She knew by the intricate patterns traced along the edges of the box that a lot of thought had gon into this gift, and she was so amazed. She gently closed the box and looked up to meet the gaze of her father.

He looked at her with apprehensive eyes, as though he was scared or worried, but she quickly extinguished that fear when she hugged him and wispered sweet thanks' in his ear. She really did love her present. It was beautiful and more than she could have ever asked for from her father.

She made a move to open another box when her dad stopped her.

"Wait Marie! There's more!" He said, causing her to once again go back to the box. She openend it again only to relize exactly what it was that he was talking about. In the corner of the box was a very small velvet bag, held together at the top with a rope. She carefully pulled on the rope causing the bag to fall open and when it did it revealed a ring.

It was a simple, silver band with little sapphires along the sides. Marie stared at it in awe. She had already been given so much. She twirled it around in her fingers and was barely able to catch the slight glimmer on the inside that could only mean one thing. There was an inscription.

She held the ring close and strained to read what was inscribed in the silver. After about 5 seconds she finally gave up and was about to ask her dad for his glasses only to find that when she turned to ask him, he was already holding them out for her to take, a slight smirk making its way onto his face. She nodded in appreciation before taking the glasses and putting them on.

To say that her father was going blind was not sufficient because to her he alrady was blind! She blinked rapidly for a few moments while her eyes tried to adjust to the magnification.

"I know Marie, your father's blind as a bat." Jenny said with a chuckle. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and in retaliation said, "Your the one to be talking Jen. You're just as blind as I am!" He laughed when she smacked him on the arm, but didn't do anything in retaliation. Instead he just tightened his grip on her, giving her a sense of security she had thought she had long since lost.

_Strong, Beautiful, and Brave- Marie Anne Sheperd- Gibbs_

_Love Mom and Dad_

That is what the ring said. There was no need for further explaination. She was strong and brave, but mostly she was a Gibbs.

Hours later after all the gifts were open and all the food was nearly gone, thanks mainly to DiNozzo, Marie found herself sitting at the top of the basement stairs. Alot had happened in the past and to say that she was completely over it was a lie, but she had healed more than she thought she ever could thanks to the love and support of her family.

She knew that something was coming, why else would Kate and Kelly have gone through all that trouble for. She was scared, but she was ready. She just hoped that whatever it is that was to come would not cost her, her family. They had arlready been through so much.

Marie put her head in her hands and just breathed in and out slowly allowing the air to calm her, when a hand suddenly came in contact with her shoulder causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She quickly turned around to see who the assailant was, and was relieved to say the least when she discovered that it was just Max, her knight and shinning armor.

"Are you okay? Marie why are you crying? Oh no- are you in pain? My God Marie why didn't you tell-"

Marie groaned in annoyance at his insitance and badgering questions. "Max calm down, I'm fine, I promise I'm just thinking about some things."

Max looked at her critically for about 45 seconds, but after awhile he finally seemed to accept her answer, even though it seemed to be with much reluctance on his part.

After sitting in silence for about three minutes Max finally spoke up. He had a gift for her and he had been waiting for what seemed like forever to give it to her. He knew without a doubt that she would love it. He slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed the small, rectangular, velvet box that had been in his posession for a very long time. It contained something that he knew was very dear to her and he thought that it was about time that it be returned to its rightful owner.

He quietly placed it in her hand before taking her fingers and gently curling them around the box. Then he sighed and left her to herself, knowing that what she was about to discover, while it was he knew she would've have wanted returned to her, he also knew that it would undoubtedly bring back some painful memories.

She sat there, staring at the box for what seemed like the longest time before finally gathering up the courage to open it, and when she did the memory of the last encounter she had with item that the contained hit her like a ton of bricks.

******* menmory*******

_"Paris! I want to go to Paris!" Marie exclaimed as Alexisof started to distribute another deck of cards. This had become a daily occurence; card games. It was one of the few things that helped pass the time. While they played they would always talk about places they wanted to visit and why and what they would do when they got there._

_"You want to go to Paris? Why? Alexisof scoffed. Was it so hard for him to believe that she wanted to go to the city of every girls dream?_

_Marie looked down timidly and finger the charm on her ankle braclet. It was the Eiffle Tower; literally the international symbol of France. Her mother had given it to her and told her that it would always bring her love. Marie's father had given it to her mother when they were in Paris and Jenny had passed it down to her. She swore that she would never to take it off and she hadn't._

_It was about that time that Alexisof seemed to notice what she was looking at and curiosity got the best of him, so he had to ask, "Is that why you want to go to Paris?"_

_She nodded and quickly told him the story of her parent's great love, just as her mother had told it to her on many occasions before she went to bed. He listened intently and she was glad to see that the story of their love intrigued him as much as it had intrigued her._

_But before she could finish the story the door opened and all hell broke loose. By the time that Josaf's gaurds brought her back she was too weak to even aknowledge his presence, and when she finally became fully aware of her surroundings, she found that her beloved ankle bracelet was gone._

_******memory******_

Marie quickly brushed the tears away from her face. She had thought that she had lost it forever, yet Max had, had it the entire time. She was about to ask Max how he had gotten a hold of something so dear to her, but there was a knock at the door.

When Marie got to the door and opened it what she found made her physically sick. Tied together with a shoelace was a stack of photos with a letter that read,

_Happy Birthday Red,_

_Love Josaf._

The thing that scared her the most about the _package_ she had recieved was not the letter itself but rather the photographs that came with it, because these weren't just old photographs from 2003. No, these photographs were taken recently. They were photographs of her sleeping in the hospital and walking to her car when she was released, which could only mean one thing. Josaf had someone on the outside, and this someone was closer to them than they thought.

A/N: I know I know I'm a terrible person for leaving you with a cliffe. Sorry its so short the next will be longer for sure! Thanks for reading!:)- Shy Chey


End file.
